The sin of betrayal
by kiteazure
Summary: born into this world as Naruto Namikaze with parental neglect all for a sibling suspected of a prophecy for 10 years. He runs away and falls into despair under a new name (ooc). When he is confronted with his past will he be able to face it? genderbend, Parents alive, pairing undecided, oc deck, m for lang
1. prologue

Summery: born into this world as Naruto Namikaze with parental neglect all for a sibling suspected of a prophecy for 10 years. He runs away and falls into despair under a new name (ooc). When he is confronted with his past will he be able to face it? genderbend, Parents alive, pairing undecided, oc deck, m for lang

This is my first story so please, flamers, know that i am 10 inches up your mom before you say anything and this goes into a pissing match, other than that constructive criticism is okay

I own nothing of this content

* * *

Rentarou Amagi was pondering what his life was like know as he gazed out the window as a storm passed over head of his apartment. His phone started to ring as he snapped out of his thoughts as his phone rang, it's his friends Yuma tsukumo from school as he grabbed his deck as he answered, "Hey Rentarou, do you mind if you can come over tomorrow again to give me some pointers on dueling.""Sorry Yuma I can't storm has me locked in for at least a few hours not counting all the tweaks I have to make on it""Oh, okay" said Yuma disappointed "don't worry I'll be back when I can".

Rentaro has a part time job as a 13 year old newspaper delivery man for the same company as Yuma's sister to support himself and he lives in a small cheap rented apartment which is at least better than what he had before and thus, must skip school some time to work. He feared if he got into the orphanage system he would be found by his old family and village as it's a public identification system but that didn't stop him from volunteering sometimes at an orphanage.

His thoughts went wandering back again to his past. When another voice interrupted his thoughts '*sigh* what is it akane?' 'what I can't check up on my dear brother''Sorry I'm just on nerves end today because of today's date''Oh right sorry Rentaro'. It was October the tenth or his unhappy birthday. For ten years he had been in that village that brutally abused him but in that span of 10 years the kyuubi and Rentaro had bonded with the few friends he had outside the village or travelers that passed by through the village. He later learn the true name of the Kyuubi, Akane, on his 8th birthday which everyone forgot like all the others.

The abuse he had suffered was very much out of a horror movie and Rentaro was always on the edge of suicide. Rentaro had the soul of the kyuubi sealed inside him while the power had been sealed inside his sister whom his parents had neglected him for which was out right ignorance on their part. The abuse had gotten so bad his parents kicked him out of the house one time for bleeding on the floor crawling home with broken bones from a beating from the villagers for causing a mess or how like that one time he was locked out of the house and had to eat a dead rat out of the garbage. This abuse stemmed from the event where a great demon named the kyuubi no yoko had destroyed the village he onced lived in and killed many people but what people don't know is that the barians orchestrated this event to akane's knowledge and they hated Rentarou for being the 'kyuubi's reincarnation' and the fact that the prophecy told as an old tale throughout generations of the village started to become reality didn't help. The prophecy was inscribed on a stone tablet centered in the middle of the village:

A child born of a hero and heir of old,

A child born with immense power,

A child born upon a fall of a demon,

Shall be the savior to the future

But should that child fail

The world's demise shall come

This text was more than reason enough for his parents to ignore and train Naruko. His godparents followed suit but the Uchiha family was utterly disgusted with their sister clans treatment of their children. Even Mikoto the Uchiha matriarch had denounced, a friend for many years, Kushina much much to her confusion.

The worst case was his brat of a sister who helped her friends beat him literally and took his cards with help of his 'family'. The worst day for rentaro was his tenth birthday when his supposed family had decided to make his brat of a sister Naruko the clan successor to the decks and soon after that announcement Rentaro went to legally disown his name and left the village itself. He had stopped by the places where his friends were to say his goodbyes to Sasuke, His brother in all but blood (or so he thought), Mikoto, his surrogate mother, Fugaku, his surrogate father, Itachi, one of his big brother figure, shisui, his other older brother figure, the ichiraku family, the family that fed him in his time of need, Hiruzen, his grandpa figure, Iruka, The family he never had, and finally Hinata, A friend where he need the most. The sad part about it is that most of the other people ostracize or hate him. After gathering up supplies he had left.

At first the family was happy not noticing the changes then everything changed for the worse for them at that. The horror and shock of Jiraiya's face will forever be engraved into his memory as he gazed at the shining stone which the prophecy had changed as Naruto soon passed the Konoha gates. Reading the stone, Jiraiya rushed back home to tell Minato the news.

Flash back

* * *

Jiraiya came in to the birthday celebration looking frantic. Minato asked Jiraiya "What's wrong Jiraiya" "Minato the prophecy has changed, It now says

Child born in the darkness of betrayal

Once was destined as the child of light,

Will bring forth untold ruin and destruction

Unless the darkness is purged and sins forgiven

Retribution shall be brought upon sinners and

The world shall fall into an eternal damnation."

Minato looked wide eyed and said "but that meant Naruto is the" He never got to finish his sentence as he rushed into the second floor with Kushina, Tsunade and Naruko, having no idea what's going on, following and nervously came up upon a door. "Hey Minato whose room is this, I don't remember having this here." "It's Naruto's" this got Kushina wide eyed as she entered with everyone carefully without a doubt this was every parent's nightmare as the room looked ransacked and barren only sign of life was a note with writing.

Dear Namikaze family,

if you are reading Namikazes and supposed godparents, I'm the child you neglected and let the villagers abuse and by clan law by making Naruko your successor I'm banished from the clan and thus I am free to renounce any ties to you and konoha including the name you gave me. I want you to read my diary, Naruko's and look at this evidence in the box under my bed this is the accumulation of the abuse you and the damn village did. I have no words to express the happiness of my freedom. If you bother to even come looking for me save it, knowing you guys by the time you already read this i'm already long gone by now.

Signed,

A boy with no name

P.S. You guys are the most horrible parents I've ever seen, honestly even the kyuubi was a better family member than you guys

To their horror: in Naruto's Diary revealed some of the acts that they and the villagers did, in Naruko's diary much to her dismay had revealed the despicable acts she done to Naruto with infuriated Kushina and Minato and their respective godparent and finally the evidence box and to their horror It contained several knives with dried blood, medical documents including a couple for sexual molestation, and to Kushina and Tsunade horror a document to release prisoners with a small fine that specifically hurt Naruto signed 5 years ago by one, Minato Namikaze. Minato could only look down in shame as kushina broke down into tears as tsunade went out the nearest nearest window to retch out the contents of her stomach at the sight of blood as Jiraiya just had a nervous breakdown as Naruko, being a brat, had no reaction.

Meanwhile Just outside Heartland City, Naruto had hitch hiked and traveled to the outskirts and entered the main gate. He gone to the city hall in heartland to change his name and out to the shops to dye his hair a dark black from his normal sun kissed blond shade and buy contacts to change his eye color black. As he looked off into the distance He saw some of his old friends Kaito and his brother Hart along their, stick in the ass, father (named much to his ire), Shark and his sister Rio and some of the orphans he had cared for on a volunteer service and the Arclight family in the local park and he knew that they would be just fine without them, because with one look at their smiling faces. He truly considered them friends after their seeing their disgust of his old family and what they did after the told them and showed them what they they did. He knew they would be the first ones they searched to find him and said one thing sending a text to all of them "I'm sorry". The first thing he saw them do is read their phones for texts to be read then all hell broke loose. Shark and Rio started to look frantic in horror looking at their phones, The Tenjo family was a mixed response as Hart, still innocent, looked confused while Kaito and his father grit their teeth and yelled out curses forgetting about the presence of Hart momentarily and The Arclight family streaming tears on their knees assumed the worst as they all rushed out of the park to Konoha. Naruto no, The newly named Rentaro looked on with tears and said "I'm sorry and Goodbye" and with that followed suit with his friends.

In Konoha the berating that the Hokage had just given the council had just begun. "What did you do to my son!?" in shock the councils asked "what do you mean son, you only have a daughter right" "I'm talking about my son Naruto" "My brother Kakeru gave up his life to seal the kyuubi into my children and you treat them like crap" A Uchiha duelist council member said "You don't damn well have any right to say that you heretic" while minato responded "I know my sins and I am working to recover them" but only to be retaliated by another council member "Who cares about him Naruko's the child of prophecy, not that demon right right" someone else shouted "We should have slain the demon years ago" and Minato having enough responded "No she is not," The revelation created a pregnant silence to all on the council "The prophecy changed after he left showing he was the child of prophecy and promising us eternal damnation if we don't make things right" It was unfortunate that then and there Kaiba corp envoy coming for his monthly check up and the newly named Rentaro's friends, foreign and native, burst into the council room having enough of this as well.

Kaiba corp has been around and gotten more and more famous every generation of dueling for their improvements on duel disk tech. However they are also one of the top sponsors of duelists and an income of a lump sum of cash. And here they are hearing such things like allegations and confessions of child abuse is clause enough to terminate a contract between someone or in this case a whole village. The Daimyo had also come in showing the envoy around and was disgusted with their behavior, especially the leader and moral example of everyone, and then and there the power of the kyuubi that ran rampant in Naruko beating someone outside which they all rushed out to see, which only served to piss off the guests more and made Konoha realize its mistake because they choose the wrong person to call demon. It was certain that things would only get worse from then on.

The brother and sister villages have gotten word on their child abuse allegations and slowly distanced themselves, Kaiba corp and every other company cut off their trading agreements, Minato and Kushina had been a disaster as Kushina kneed him in the ohhh (wince) area and filed for disownment and divorce while leaving to try to find Naruto, the civilian council had been disbanded and most were put on trial and even put to death for the extensive damage they had done to Naruto by the Daimyo . The friends of Naruto had berated the village and his family and were very close to homicide as they read the medical reports, diaries and saw the evidence box and were crying about the pain their friend, that they grew up with, felt and slowly got angrier at the village before returning home and swearing to bring Naruto back and both native and foreign. The village's only hope, bottom line, was to find Naruto or drown in debt and in hell. Hinata much to the chargin of the Hyuga family also left for her family's treatment of children.

Naruko had never felt such regret in her life after see the seething rage on her mother's face. This was no longer the Kushina that cared towards Naruko's every whim, because now she had realized what Naruko was at heart, a spoiled brat. She had directly told her that the number one rule in the family clan is to never abandon one another to which she stepped over and beyond the line for. She took a slap to face and asked "why?" as Kushina stormed out of the house; out of Konoha to fix her mistake. It was only a few days later that she swore to find her brother to repair their shattered family and realized the meaning of why. You may ask what changed her opinion so quickly, she had changed her mind when the public opinion changed about her as they now regarded her as the demon and a mistake to correct; She became the village pariah after showing the kyuubi's power proving she is the monster in their eyes. After living in his shoes for not even a month while he had for at least eight years had put a new perspective into her.

* * *

Flashback end

Since then everything for them have gone from bad to worse Rio was hospitalized, Shark was turning towards 'the dark side' much to Rentaro's dismay, the Tenjo family had gone awol from social activities, and the Arclight family simply vanished.

Flashback

* * *

The strangest thing one day, not even one month after leaving, is when Rentaro slept in an alleyway he started to have a vivid dream. He awoken in a dripping sewer system water cold and knees deep and suddenly a cage with a beautiful woman red hair, 9 long fox tails and eyes like a red fire of burning passion standing inside stood before him Rentaro "don't worry about this place Rentaro." "Why am I here Akame?" "To receive your new deck of course" cue the widening eyes of Rentaro "This deck is a symbol of our bonds and the true feelings of your heart" and of all the cards only one stood out number 98: Antitopian.

* * *

Flashback end

*Crash* the thunder sounded as outside. Rentaro had enough of reminiscing about the past. He dropped on to the bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

Prologue end

Author's note: I'm new to this so please be patient with me, to address some things, I'm basing naruto's deck off the void and apocalyptic styling as an original creation as naruto had no interest in letting a society stand that had tortured him like that and void for the very emptiness he has around his mask inside, the one he wears to hide the pain, so yes he will have extensive scars and old wounds, The number is based off an actual card yes but the later chaos numbers associated with it will be oc. The past with the others friends will be revealed as the story progresses because remember this is only a prologue, The reactions were due to the sheer horror of the scenario because when think about it you know a person close to suicide sending that message is a very foreboding thought. Naruto in his outer shell will be very witty and fun, so crude humor isn't out of the question yet. Zexal will be accessible in the later future for him. Updates are on an unknown schedule. The pairing is undecided and kyuubi is genderbend. To all those who expect lemons, sorry i'm not Jiraiya. Konoha and Naruko will come back into the story later to play a part.


	2. A new dawn

summery: born into this world as Naruto Namikaze with parental neglect all for a sibling suspected of a prophecy for 10 years. He runs away and falls into despair under a new name (ooc). When he is confronted with his past will he be able to face it? genderbend, Parents alive, pairing undecided, oc deck, m for lang

This is my first story so please, flamers, know that i am 10 inches up your mom before you say anything and this goes into a pissing match, other than that constructive criticism is okay

I own nothing of this content

* * *

Chapter 1: A new dawn begin

The the shining light as well as the morning chirps sounding out throughout the apartment complex signaled Rentaro to wake up. "*goahh* five more minutes please." as a groggy Rentaro slowly stood up 'No buts mister, you need to get up to go to work' sounded a voice throughout his thoughts as he half heartedly gazed to the calendar. It was monday, october 11th , a work day, a day where he could skip school. 'But Akane' whined Rentaro 'do you want to be sleeping in the alleyways again Rentaro?' Rentaro caved in finally 'oh alright'.

He slowly got up to take a shower. *drip, drop, drip, drop* as Rentaro exited. Rentaro had his morning fill of instant ramen to his delight, soon after his shower and cleansed his teeth of its contents. *slide* went the closet. Rentaro had went to don his usual getup. There stood Rentaro with his majestic black spiky hair, brilliant open smile, eyes that could gaze into your very soul and garbed in a black coat dropping down to foot's length, white buttoned undershirt with a folded collar, black cargo pants with many pockets, black gloves and plain black shoes.

He looked up as water hit him on the head and low and behold a leaky roof appeared from last night's storm just as he check himself in the mirror. "*sigh* looks like i'm going to have to get the tools when I get back" the apartment had broken down often but at least he had somewhere nice to sleep and eat.

He had always carried a spare hoverboard that a friend and classmate Bronk let him borrow for work. He took his lent board compacted off a desk, where he always left it, and left for work.

He walked up to the trolley that most workers took in this district to get to work, He stood crowded in a filled compartment. He started having traumatic relapses around this time but he bit his lip to avoid going crazy and Akame counseled him. In his mind he was sitting in the cold waters against the cage while Akane had her arms and tails wrap around Rentaro attempting to comfort him 'Rentaro don't worry they can't hurt you anymore' 'sorry, Akane I-I just can't handle it after all those times in the village'.

Flash back

* * *

"Kill the demon!" yelled an angry mob wielding pitchforks and torches in the night sky. A young 7 year old Naruto had been running from them for hours even running past his family home where they were having dinner. Originally he had gone out to get something to eat when he was forgotten at the dinner table by his family. What he didn't expect was for a crowd of angry villagers to come and attack him as soon he set foot on the main market. He didn't even see them get the forks and torches.

He hid in a dead end alleyway hoping that they would pass, unfortunately only to get found out from a growling stomach. The crowd had cornered him "Well, well lookie what we have here, the Kyuubi brat" a scarred Naruto asked "No, wait, stop, please" as they took out knives of the rusty variety *shink* a knife went into his gut as someone said "Shut the fuckin hell up you damn monster, do you think you have any right to ask that when you mercilessly killed my father" "please mommy, daddy help me" that said only to get punched. The rest of the villagers followed suit with knives, blades and fists.

That day he was very unlucky indeed as the town blacksmith who had lost his wife in the attack was there. The blacksmith had earned a major profit off of the local fox hunts as of recent. With his sick head and Naruto gurgling blood, he lit a knife on fire with a lighter and said "let's make this Demon remember this day for the rest of his life" many things that day were carved on to Naruto's body: monster, demon, murderer.

That unfortunately wasn't enough for the villagers to disperse and this was the first recorded case of sexual molestation of Rentaro. They were just about to put whisker marks on Naruto's clean, blood-soaked face but the crowd dispersed because to his luck Itachi and Shisui passing by had found the crowd and fought tooth and nail to get to Naruto and take him to the clan infirmary. The hospitals in any case had refused to take in Naruto because of the Kyuubi attack on the village.

Mikoto had gone and told Kushina that day about her child being hurt. who thought the child that got hurt was Naruko and upon finding out it was Naruto she shrugged it off. Mikoto marching up to Kushina "please come quickly your son has been hurt" "what are you talking about I don't have a son, I have a daughter" with a raised eyebrow "How could you forget your son, Naruto" Kushina scoffed and said "you mean that trouble making child, anything he did, he deserved" *smack* "How dare you, the number one rule you always stressed in your clan was never to abandon one another and here you are saying you don't give a shit about your own clan member let alone your own children" Mikoto stormed off while Kushina just shrugged 'what was that for, we all know that Naruko is the little angel while all Naruto has done is cause trouble around everywhere'. Oh how incredibly wrong she was.

That day was ending with naruto in a unconscious state still bleeding and yet in his head *drip, drip* was sounding in his head yet nothing was dripping from the sealing but rather his heart. The Kyuubi not yet formally introduced as it was in it's full fox form 'Kit, I'm so sorry' as the gigantic fox hugged him with her tails sharing his tears.

* * *

Flashback end

Since then Rentaro had had always went to scavenge for food outside the walls of the village to avoid being captured. That didn't always work but the chances were lessened. *Hiss* the trolley stopped "Heartland city central". The crowd exited the trolley in the station including Rentaro much to his relief. 'There, there, It's all over now' comforted Akane 'Thanks Akane' happily replied Rentaro.

Arriving at work Rentaro punched in his time card then his boss gave him his routes "There you are, Rentaro" to which Rentaro replied "I'm here Mr. Suit and Tie" Rentaro joking about the attire policy of everyone in the company, even those who don't do field work, especially when someone yelled about getting ink stains on their expensive suit "*chuckle* Okay, okay, here are your routes kid" with a smile and nod "Got it Suit and Tie".

Deploying his board, he boarded it and began making his rounds. Coming up to the Tsukumo household, "oh hey, Ms. Tsukumo, paper delivery" tossing a paper on the drive way. An elderly lady, Haru Tsukumo, came out "thanks Rentaro" with an apparent closet pervert wave from Kari Tsukumo from behind a window. Akane being a fox and a known trickster teased 'you know if you were older i'd say you would have a shot with Kari' a blush adorn on Rentaro's face 'Idiot, what the hell, are you talking about' 'You know you want to' 'I'm not going to date by friend's sister and besides i'd like to see you try asking shark out' thinking about a cat fight between the sly fox and the shark empress while the thought brought a blush to her face. Unfortunately the hotshot couldn't look forward fast enough to see the pole. *wham* Rentaro could have swore he saw birdies. 'Oops, sorry' with a knock to the noggin and tongue out 'Just shut up already' Rentaro already getting annoyed.

Finishing his rounds with a new bruise on his head hidden by his hair. He stumbled upon an bad sight and a horrific sight. One sight was Yuma, Bronk and Tori facing off with darth Shark and his posse in a stand off and that was the bad sight. The horrific sight was a missing child poster set up with his old face and the Konoha city hall phone as the call number. This ultimately meant trouble for Rentaro as the sign read "Any information for Naruto Namikaze tradable for 10,000 yen. Ignoring the bad sight for now Rentaro's exact words were "What the fuck!" 'What the fuck!' was shouted unison as this unwittingly got the attention of the people in the bad sight.

"Oh hey, it's Rentaro" Yuma noticed "is something wrong Rentaro?" Bronk asked worriedly "oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it" Rentaro lied 'sorry guys, I don't want to drag you into my mess'. "Oh look another loser has come into their club" with a couple snickers following a big bulging tick mark, that was appearing on Rentaro's head at this point 'I should have been there for Rio before she...' "Shark, don't you have more important business to attend to like finding out what happened to Rio". "Who the hell are you and how do you know my sister" with a smirk Rentaro replied "wouldn't you like to know. fish breath!" the tick mark appearing on the latter "I ask you a question, damn it, and who are you calling a fish breath!?". "*sniff* *sniff* Yuma you smell that?" said Rentaro in a whimsical matter "Yeah it's a shark about to go on a feeding frenzy" with slight fear from Yuma added "He-Hey, I'm rubbing off on you yet". A massive purple bulging tick mark appeared on top of shark "I had enough of you losers, let's duel and when I win, i'll get your decks and you tell me what do you know about my sister!" 'Rentaro, whip this fool' a sly smirk, and in his head Akane's matched upon hearing those words his, "Oh sorry Shark, I didn't think you actually have that kind of fetish with dicks and I am straight, man, so I wanna keep mine if you don't mind.". A Stuttering red Shark, jaw dropped posse, and a blushing Yuma and his friends is all that remained after that not including the smirking Rentaro and the fox rolling and laughing on the floor holding her sides in his mind. A blow to the shoulder came from an atomic red Tori *smack* "Hey, ouch, easy okay" "Okay I might have gone a little overboard with that one" the same assailant said "you think".

"Okay before I whip Shark some more, anything else?" a unanimous head shake from everyone emerged, "Good then let's duel!" "that reminds me, hey, Yuma want to help me out and make fish fillet out of Shark"in annoyance replied "hey I thought we were done with this!?". Rentaro's black d-pad had engaged out while Yuma and Shark their respective d-pads engaged as well 'reminds me of old times' 'yes, it does Rentaro' 'to bad it couldn't be under better circumstances' sadness welled up in Rentaro's heart as his duel gazer activated the field.

In Konoha

Things have been taking turns for the worst. In the duelist league profession not one person has a good opinion of Konoha anymore and with the recent turn of events, all Konoha duelist in tournaments are now blacklisted for life worldwide, meaning they just lost any potential career in dueling. The fire country government is highly embarrassed and under heavy fire from most of the world and thus they also must demand the village produce one Naruto Uzumaki within 5 years or the whole village itself will be charged with murder and spend life in prison as most of them all had a hand in drawing his blood.

The daimyo had invoke a new tax that people must pay in order to compensate for all the bad publicity he now has on him. He said he figured this would be fair since they didn't allow Naruto into their shops at times and often times cheated him or sold him bad products. He threaten to evict the village and give the land to Suna for them to restart the village and it's reputation (who now are thriving by the way)

In the business districts, the once great dueling commodities of Konoha are now out of business. No one would be willing to let them duel outside of Konoha and Konoha duel goods is now very well considered worthless and no stock could be brought in considering no one wanted to trade with them anymore with all the bad publicity. Now that their main item of trade and commerce is gone there is no income to the market and thus with in the year Naruto left the whole economy collapsed with the new tax and thus most became farmers. Their trade markets also went down so they have to travel a mile to the market outside the daimyo's central town, an area in which higher class people live and have meetings in, and get unfair prices for products, selling and buying. Their guilt only got bigger at this point for what they have done and thus called this event "The Heavenly Betrayal" for like Naruto the heavens walked out on them as well. Symbolically their new life style mirrored Naruto's old one.

The clans were alright for a while but eventually even their wealth ran out. Because even with their wealth their main income had been demolished thus draining the lake of its resources slowly. It was only 2 years after Naruto left did they start having to live in poverty. They to begrudgingly became farmers afterwards. Their decks were later confiscated one day when they couldn't make rent. Their attitude slowly mellowed out over time. Their guilt though more slowly than villager rose even more so when they lost their decks passed down through generations like the Namikaze family and Naruto when they gave away his birthright to someone who didn't deserve or earn it.

The Namikaze family was hit the hardest. The political blame was placed on Minato, who in return resorted to drinking. The blame is not what caused the drinking, no, it was the mass of paperwork that came with it. To make matters worse the Villagers started to lose respect for him as a leader and started calling him the false prophet for promoting Naruko's life as the child of prophecy while the real one, Naruto, grew more distant and distant. Minato had slowly been breaking down psychologically with the world firing at him. Naruko and her father had been reduced to farming just like everyone else. Their family deck, as Kushina took hers, was confiscated to pay taxes. Minato also tried to gather info on Naruto's whereabouts by posting flyers for the last few months since they were getting desperate, but nothing came in. Naruko had become the village pariah. Most of her friends and the adults turned their backs on her and called her a "Deceiving bitch" or "The real demon", they never learn their lesson and proceeded to beat her but not rape her, yet. She has dedicated all her spare time searching for Naruto, to whom she feels regrets for every passing day, everywhere to no avail.

Their godparents were not in any better state either as Tsunade was in mental hospital along with Jiraiya. Tsunade for her bad memories of blood spatter and knowing she had a helping hand in it doesn't help her mind and Jiraiya with recurring nightmares of his foster parents, who loved him very much, yelling at him calling him a failure for putting a child through worse than what he had once.

Kushina had ended up stranded in Heartland City, she took refuge in the duel sanctuary where she helps out cleaning and sweeping for Master Roku in exchange for shelter. She spent every waking day searching for Naruto and turned out disgusted for seeing missing child posters offering money to give back a child to his abusers, not that she was any better. Another thing that recurred in her daily life is the nightmares of Mito berating her and calling her a disgrace to the Uzumaki name. Many times Roku had seen her crying on her bed holding an old-orange jumpsuit with goggles and tried to console her but to no avail, She always declared she doesn't deserve it much to Roku's confusion. She swore never again to use her family's deck until she had her son back but little did she know that fate would bring a distasteful reunion once again between them.

* * *

Chapter 1 end

Author's note- Shout out to Stratos263 for my first review. Yeah as a feature I decided to remove the whisker marks of Naruto because the premise of this story is he's starting a new life, so why have such an easily recognizable feature and be found instantly. Kushina will be seen in the duel sanctuary episode, and to the flash back scene, I did say in the prologue that he would carry extensive scarring and damage and I didn't put the more gory scenes into detail because honestly, do you want to read about the kid victim version of Texas chainsaw massacre, The duel between Shark vs Rentaro and Yuma will begin next chapter as well as the back story between Naruto and Shark, Hype for the new OC deck release. P.S. I'm new to this poll system so if you want to vote on who Naruto meets, aside from Kushina, from Konoha first put your vote on the reviews and I'll count them, Rentaro's friends from Konoha will come up later but they like said before in the last chapter left Konoha with their families and clans so I'll come back to them later


	3. Star-crossed duel

Summery: born into this world as Naruto Namikaze with parental neglect all for a sibling suspected of a prophecy for 10 years. He runs away and falls into despair under a new name (ooc). When he is confronted with his past will he be able to face it? genderbend, Parents alive, pairing undecided, oc deck, m for lang

This is my first story so please, flamers, know that i am 10 inches up your mom before you say anything and this goes into a pissing match, other than that constructive criticism is okay

I own nothing of this content

revision 4/22/17

sorry this came so late. School has just started up for me again and I'm swamped with tests, big time! I swear I feel like the hokage right now, endless FUCKING paperwork. That aside, I'm busy all May, I don't know how long I'm going to be active for. I'm at 80% completion on the path of fate ch. 2.

To the concerns with world contract I know people would like to see how Konoha is doing, but sorry, I decided against it because I want Naruto to become familiarized with The Remnant first before anything else because the moment I want to start talking about Konoha again is around the time Blake runs off from the team for the white fang dust container heist and because I want to start up again when they finally find a way to get to The Remnant in their desperation to fix everything.

P.S. I revamped the poll with a little bit more options for the next three stories I pick after these are finished. If someone wants to try to write a fanfict from my list P.M. me and I'll send you a prompt because I don't have the time to write them all out.

* * *

Chapter 2: Star-crossed duel begin

" _AR Vision, Link established"_ (In Unison) "Duel"

Shark LP 4000

Rentaro LP 4000

Yuma LP 4000

Sharks turn: "it's my move, I draw"

"I summon **Big Jaws** ( **Big Jaws** water fish lvl3 1800 atk 300 def) in attack mode and I set 1 card face down and end my turn"

Rentaro: "I draw" 'You have changed since we last truly saw each other Shark,...'

"I activate the spell **pot of greed** which lets me draw 2 cards" 'I want to get Tomas as much as you do but, Rio wouldn't want you to fall into darkness like this'

"I activate the spell **self arrogance** " a card with a small man standing stoically and a gigantic shadow carrying knives aimed at him appeared "I can special summon 1 monster with 1500 atk or less in attack mode from my hand but all your monster's atk increase by the atk of the summoned monster until your next end phase" 'Rentaro, let your bonds be your strength and power, we all have faith in you' 'Thank you Akane'

"I special summon **Void disintegrator** ( **Void disintegrator** dark fiend lvl3 1000 atk 1000 def)" (Big jaws 1800 to 2800) a pitch black shadow in mages clothing with strange circular patterns floating behind him appeared before everyone.

"Now its special effect activates allowing me to draw 1 card and if it's a monster with the same lvl as this card I can special summon it but any other type of card is discarded plus as its secondary effect, when this effect is activated when being special summoned I may now destroy 1 monster on the field by reducing my monster's atk to 0" **Big Jaws** is suddenly sucked into a black portal that appears under it. **Void disintegrator** 1000-1000=0

Yuma: "Alright Rentaro keep it up."

Rentaro: "I know, I know"

"I draw, Yes, and now I summon **Apocalyptic reaper** in attack mode (Apocalyptic reaper dark fiend lvl3 0 atk 2000 def)" a dark robed figure appears on the field, his scaled claws wielding a scythe staring at shark with red glowing eyes

"Its special effect allow me to special summon a card from my hand that's lvl4 or lower and my monster then matches that cards lvl"

"I now special summon my lvl3 **Void sabertooth** (Void sabertooth dark fiend lvl4 2000 atk 0 def)(a black and grey version of photon saber tiger) and now my reaper becomes lvl3" "Since **Void sabertooth** was special summoned I may add another card with the same name to my hand but since it's alone without its brothers on the field, its atk is halved" Void sabertooth 2000 to 1000

"I overlay my lvl3 **Void sabertooth** , lvl3 **Void disintegrator** and my lvl3 **Apocalyptic reaper** , with these 3 monsters I build the overlay network and now descend the victim forsaken and betrayed by the light, to exact retribution upon its enemies, xyz summon, **Apocalyptic death eater** ( **Apocalyptic death eater** xyz fiend rank4 0 atk 0 def) in attack mode" 'So now, Shark, I will...'

a massive scaly demon with chains on its neck and limbs emerged from the overlay network. the haunting part about this monster is it look like it was bleeding from multiple places and very malnourished as its ribcage was visible *Screech* . '...Bring the old you back!'

Yuma: "Woah, what is that thing?!" said a horrified Yuma form the gory appearance of the monster. Rentaro knowing the absolute dark representation of his extra deck monsters in particular, never actually showed Yuma his real extra deck, he always resorted to displaying a fake one instead.

"Rentaro, you've never shown this monster to me before."

Rentaro: "I know but can we talk about this later."

Shark: "you gotta be kidding me 0 atk, is this supposed to be some kind of joke" He put on a display of false bravery but inside he was shaking, The monster looked like it had been through bloody hell and its most defining qualities were the few locks of dead yellow hair on its balding head and eyes that were dull blue- though not as bad, just like... Naruto.

Tori: "What's with that monster? Why does it feel so uncomfortable to be around?"

Bronk: "I've never seen anything like this monster before!"

The posse: "What the hell is that!" they exclaimed nearly pissing their pants as they abandoned the battlefield

Rentaro: "I now activate my spell card **Apocalyptic soul scavenge** If the total amount of atk of both players match each other and I control an xyz monster I may now banish a monster from either player's graveyard to increase my monster's atk by the banished card's atk until the end phase."

"I now choose your **Big Jaws** " **Apocalyptic death eater** 0+1800=1800.

"I now activate my spell card **Into the void** I can now destroy all spell and trap cards on your field but in exchange your monsters gain x200 atk for every card destroyed but that's insignificant considering you have no monsters"

"I set a card face down and end my turn" **Apocalyptic death eater** 1800-1800=0

'why does that thing remind me so much like Naruto'

'Damn it I will never forget...'

Flashback

* * *

In a business meeting, The Uchiha family had taken Naruto on a trip away from the village to Heartland City 8 years ago. Minato and Kushina could care less as they never even noticed, they were focusing on Naruko. In an unfortunate turn of events since Naruto wasn't on their family list that the business received for the provided hotel rooms, he wasn't allowed to stay with them much to their dismay. They had made preparations for him to stay at the local orphanage for their 3 week stay. There he helped out the orphans and bonded with two siblings of them in particular: Reginald and Rio Kastle, though Reginald liked his nickname Shark more.

3 days into the stay, their lives started to take a change "Naruto!" in a frenzy, Shark exclaimed as Naruto went on high alert "Shark, what happened", "Rio has been missing for the whole day." with a sly smirk "Isn't that normal you siscon?"

"what, no some of the kids told me she went into the old caverns and never came out" It was a well know spot on the edge of town, a cavern system where there were ancient murals on the wall Rio, for some reason, could read the small inscriptions on the side and Naruto could understand to an extent with the Kyuubi's help as she was an outworlder herself.

"Oh yeah, Wasn't there an earthquake warning earlier today?" they both looked at each other with horrified realizations.

They scurried to the caverns in such haste, people could only have swore to see a orange with yellow flash and a purple flash.

The duo came upon the caves and began to frantically start shouting "Rio!" "Rio, are you in here!"

They traversed the depths of the cave until...

"Help Naruto! Help Reginald!" they followed the voice and found Rio in a pothole in the caves must have been created with all the recent seismic activities.

They quickly got her out. The cavern started to shake violently. Stalagmites started to rain down upon them from the ceiling. "We got to get out of here!" a running Naruto said.

They reached the exit but as Rio stepped forward a stalagmite was falling upon her.

Naruto dropped kicked her back out of the cave but was pushed back a good distance into the cavern by the force of the kick and having to double back from falling stalagmites, he was lethargic to get to the entrance on time. Shark and Rio reached the exit before Naruto did due to his set back but as he once again reached the exit, *crumble* the cave entrance fell.

"Naruto!" Shark yelled "don't worry about me and get help, I'm a survivor, Believe it!" as the sight of Naruto and his voice was eclipsed by the rocks. Shark and Rio managed to get the Uchiha family through the orphanage contacts. They managed to get people to go in to search for him but when they found him, it had already been 1 week.

He was dehydrated and malnourished he wouldn't have lasted another day but the part that shocked the people minus the Uchiha family, at the hospital was when they removed his clothing and saw, aside from the wounds from the cavern collapse, old knife scars and burn marks.

"My word, what happened to him?" said a doctor and the Uchiha family Patriarch said "He was abused by his real family and village and don't bother trying to report this, the village that did this would just deny it and they are rich too so they can afford good lawyers to make Naruto's situation worse.". The doctors were shocked and angry was an understatement, especially Shark and Rio.

They shed tears that day knowing that he would have such a bad future at his home when he had just saved Rio's future here. He was awake after 5 days and standing after 2 days. Shark and Rio went ahead to see him off but much to Shark's horror, Rio surprised both of them by kissing Naruto and internally she swore to make him, her's. That was considered his first kiss and to peak Shark's horror, Naruto decided to tease Shark by telling him "don't worry, big brother, I'll take care" as he proceed to faint with Naruto leaving. Rio never let Shark live that day down.

They added him as a contact to their D-pads to talk and text almost daily, it was a positive effect on Naruto as he started to turn away from suicide more than usual. Naruto had always stayed with them on the Uchiha's business trips later on in life.

When he returned, the Namikaze family didn't bat an eye towards him, that he had almost died saving someone. He left from his room to start texting Rio and Shark.

* * *

Flashback end

They had became good friends over time but when Naruto disappeared, The orphanage hearing his story proceeded to ban Konoha from all adoption agencies and the kids, Shark and Rio never stopped looking for Naruto. '...how he saved Rio'

Yuma: "I'm feeling the flow!" as he drew a card

"I summon **Gogogo golem** ( **Gogogo golem** lvl4 earth rock 1800 atk 1500 def) in attack mode"

Rentaro: "don't sweat about it, Yuma I've got your back."

Shark: 'We never stopped looking for him'

'Maybe he knows where Naruto is, I have to ask him!'

Shark turn: keeping his cold exterior he announced "I draw"

"I activate the spell card, **ocean jumping**."

Shark:"Its effects allow me to revive my banished **big jaws** in attack mode for small price of 100 LP per level of that card" Shark LP 4000-300=3700

Rentaro *sigh* "should have left it in the graveyard.".

Shark: "I summon my **Skull kraken** ( **skull kraken** dark aqua lvl3 600 atk 1600 def) in attack mode"

Yuma: "oh no, he's about to xyz sum..." He appeared to have zoned out.

Rentaro: "... um, Yuma" waving his hand across his face while receiving the thousand yards stare in return A bright light appeared and yuma suddenly griped his key necklace as its once broken appearance was no more as its was now fully repaired.

Shark: "What's the matter want to pi-, Arrrrg!" as a dark purple aura came upon Shark, he griped his head. He snapped out his eyes glowed an unnatural color

Yuma: "Oh, sorry" he replied as Yuma and Shark, both broke off their respective trances.

Rentaro: 'What in the blazes'

Akane: 'Rentaro, be careful, I sense an otherworldly power'

Rentaro: 'Here, now! Akane?'

'Great, just great' thought the two in unison

Shark: "I overlay my lvl3 **Big jaws** and my lvl3 **Skull kraken** , with these 2 monsters I build the overlay network to xyz summon **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon** ( **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon** water xyz dragon rank3 2000 atk 0 def)"

Rentaro: 'what is this, this isn't power a normal human can release'

Bronk: "what's with this number monster business"

Tori: "I don't know but, it isn't good"

"By detaching 1 overlay unit my dragon gains 500 atk" **Leviathan Dragon** 2000+500=2500

"Now Leviathan Dragon attack his **Apocalyptic death eater** "

Rentaro: "not so fast, I activate my trap **void trigger** " a card with a man holding out a pitch black disk appeared 'nice try old friend, but not good enough'

"If my opponent declares battle with a void or apocalyptic monster I can negate that attack and detach 1 xyz material if it's an xyz monster"

Shark: "Damn it, that won't stop me for long especially since that loser is next"

"I place 2 cards face down and end my turn"

Rentaro: "My turn, I draw" his eyes narrowed at Shark as he looked between him and Yuma who didn't get up yet 'Shark, we have a past together but trying to hurt my friends is an unforgivable act!'

"I figured I'd let you go down saying you had a good fight but now I end this" as Shark scoffed

"I activate **pot of greed** " he drew 2 cards 'time for Shark to learn some humility'

"I now activate the equip spell, **fall of order** , and I equip it onto my Apocalyptic death eater, now any monster that battles this card has its effects negated."

"I activate **Apocalyptic death eater** 's effect"

"By detaching 1 overlay unit and increasing all your monster's atk by 1000, I may now choose one monster you control and half its atk and my monster now gains that atk until my next end phase" **Leviathan dragon** 2500+1000=3500, **Leviathan dragon** 3500/2=1750, **Apocalyptic death feeder** 0+1750=1750

"Now attack his **leviathan dragon** with collapsing world devourment!"

*bang* a smoke cloud emerged Shark LP 3700-1750=1950

Shark: "What the hell, why did I take damage It was a tie wasn't it"

Rentaro: " **Apocalyptic death eater** effect, it can't be destroyed by battle and when it's primary effect is activated, if it destroys a monster by battle it takes the opponent's monster's atk and deals it as damage to my opponent"

Shark: "What!?"

Rentaro: "I now set one card face down and end my turn"

"Yuma have faith in yourself and feel the flow" with the last added part said with a shared smirk.

Yuma: "I'm feeling the flow!" as he drew a card

"I summon **Gagaga magician** ( **Gagaga magician** lvl4 dark spellcaster 1500 atk 1000 def) in attack mode"

"I now activate the spell, **Blustering Winds** to give gogogo golem an extra 1000 atk and def points" Gogogo golem 1800+1000=2800

"Go **Gogogo golem** attack directly!"

Shark: "not so fast I activate my trap card **xyz reborn** to get back my **leviathan dragon** attach the to it as an overlay unit."

Yuma: changing his plans he decided to continue " **Gogogo golem** attack his **leviathan dragon**."

Damage calc:2800-2000=800

Shark LP 1950-800=1150

The smoke cleared as **Leviathan Dragon** was still standing

Shark: "Oh sorry, number cards can only be destroyed by other numbers" with a hint of sarcasm

Yuma: "WHAT?!"

"I guess I end my turn then." **  
**

Rentaro: "Relax, I got your back Yuma."

Shark: "My turn I draw"

Rentaro: 'I need to get rid of that dragon if I'm ever going to have a chance at defeating him, damn it'

Shark: "I activate **pot of greed** " drawing 2 cards

"I now activate the spell, **Overlay** **regain** to give **Leviathan Dragon** it's missing overlay unit back"

"Which I detach to activate his effect once again" **Leviathan Dragon** 2000+500=2500

"I now summon **Drill barnacle** ( **drill barnacle** lvl3 water aqua 300 atk 0 def) in attack mode"

"I want to put this loser in his place"

"Now, **Leviathan Dragon** turn his **Gagaga magician** into fish bait" *boom* massive explosion rocked Yuma off his feet

Yuma: "AHHH!"

Rentaro: "Yuma!"

damage calculation 2500-1500=1000

Yuma LP 4000-1000=3000

Shark: "And using **Drill barnacle'** s effect to attack you directly"

Rentaro "Arrrg!"

Rentaro LP 4000-300=3700

Shark: " **Drill barnacle** 's second effect activates so it gains 1000 atk" drill barnacle 300+1000=1300

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn"

Rentaro: worried asked "Yuma, can you still go on?"

Yuma slowly getting up from his collapsed state said

Yuma: "Who are you?"

Rentaro: "What?" 'did he lose his memory or something'

Yuma: "Hey, can you talk?! Say something already!"

Rentaro: in a sweat drop 'okay, he has gone off the deep end'

Akame: 'no, I sense something present beside him'

Rentaro: 'what?'

Akame: 'The question in that case is what is that presence exactly'

Yuma now fully standing asked

Yuma: "Uh? What's an Astral?"

"If you recall? What do you mean by that"

Tori: "What's going on, Yuma?"

Bronk: "Yeah, who're you talking to?"

Yuma: "What do you mean, who, this guy right here!"

Rentaro and Shark in unison "Yuma!"

Causing his head to snap towards them

Rentaro: "Can we continue this Yuma, it's rude to ignore your opponent." 'what have I gotten myself into?'

Yuma: "Oh, sorry"

Rentaro: getting out of his angst he composed himself 'Shark I won't let you continue down this path' "It seems you never learn." Shark raised an eyebrow to this and remembered his **Apocalyptic death eater**.

Akane: 'Renatro, wait I sense a dormant power in Yuma and if he doesn't release it now he may never get the chance to do so later.'

Rentaro: he understood 'Alright Akane.'.

"I draw"

"I activate **Apocalyptic death eater** effect once more on your **Drill barnacle**." **Drill barnacle** 1300+1000=2300, **Leviathan Dragon** 2500+1000=3500,  
 **Drill barnacle** 2300/2=1150, **Apocalyptic death eater** 1950+1150=3100 **  
**

"I end my turn. Yuma it's up to you now." **Apocalyptic death eater** 3100-1950=1150

Shark was baffled why he had let his opportunity to end the duel slip by and why he passed it on to the talentless loser

Rentaro had nodded to Yuma as he nodded back, the end had come

Yuma: "I draw"

"I play **monster reborn** , to revive my ****Gagaga magician** "**

He suddenly took a 90 degree head turn to inquire about something

"What do you mean the field is set?" said a seemingly day dreaming Yuma while Rentaro raised an eyebrow

Yuma reached in the back for his deck case to find a xyz monster too far away from Rentaro's eyes to see.

Rentaro: 'Akane, i didn't know or recall that Yuma had any xyz monsters.'

Akane: 'He didn't, that card is releasing the same energy and power as our number!'

Rentaro: 'Does this mean he has another number as well? Yuma what the hell is going on here!?'

Yuma seemed to space out for a few seconds before finally deciding on what to do if the look in his eyes was any give away

"I overlay my lvl4 **Gogogo golem** and my lvl4 **Gagaga magician** to build the overlay network in order to xyz summon **Number 39: Utopia** ( **Number 39: Utopia** rank4 light warrior xyz 2500 atk 2000 def)" his facial expression went to mouth a gaping as soon as he heard the name ignoring his initial responce

Rentaro: 'Forget having another number, that little copy cat'

Akane: 'now, now Rentaro, it's not like you had the only number since you have 98.'

Rentaro: '*sigh* at least we don't have to turn on each other for this'

Yuma: "Rentaro, can I finish this"

breaking out of daze as Yuma spoke his name he turned with a simple smile on his face

Rentaro: "Go for it"

Yuma: "Now **Utopia** attack Shark's **Drill barnacle** with rising sun slash"

"I now activate **Utopia** 's special effect, by detaching an overlay unit I can now negate the attack."

"I now acivate the spell card **double or** **nothing!** , this spell card allows a monster that has attacked but failed to destroy his opponent to attack once more with double the atk!" **Utopia** 2500*2=5000

damage calculation 5000-1150=3850

Shark LP 1150-3850=0

Shark: "Ahhhh!" yelled as he collapsed with the blow forming a crevice in the ground

Rentaro walked up over to Shark and, as he stood over him, began to speak

Rentaro: "Shark, you fought well since the last time I saw you but I know that Rio wouldn't have wanted you to become so conceited and self centered, so get stronger like you have before and your revenge will happen one day, you better, believe It!"

Shark widens his eyes to that infamous catchphrase of an old friend

Shark: "I can't be, Na-Naruto"

"Like I said Believe It!" with a great smirk that made Shark's realization grow

Shark: "Wait, naruto!"

Rentaro feeling his work was done had turn to leave the battlefield and activated the hoverboard before riding away on the hoverboard ignoring Shark and unannounced from anyone's point of view only Yuma saw Astral take the number card of Shark in awe.

Shark realizing his arrogance apologized

"I'm sorry, Yuma please take back his (Bronk's) deck but please, I need Naruto again"

"Who's Naruto, Shark" in confusion Yuma said

"An old friend, who I have been looking for, for a long time" in deep sadness Shark said

Yuma slowly grew surprise that Shark A. actually cared for somebody and B. Rentaro had such a past with Shark of all people.

* * *

Chapter 2: Star-crossed duel end

Author's note: sorry it took so long I'm swamped with schoolwork and I'm on vacation now finally. with the poll looks like The Path of Fate (Naruto x Deadman) wonderland is going first and Naruto: world contract (Naruto x Rwby) is next with no other votes for my other scripts, however I only said release and thus you won't have to wait for the release world contract after the completion of The path of fate. The oc deck used here is only a sample of his power as he has more xyz monsters, I decide to hold off on Rentaro using his number monster to give Yuma a chance to grow and for Astral and Utopia debut. The reason I didn't put Yuma's perspective in there too much is because this is Rentaro's story with his point of view and this chapter's main focus is the back story behind the Kastle twins and him thus allowing a bit of shark's view point on this event as well as his duel. Yuuchi Yosamu, I was thinking about it, the tailed beasts being cards but I was also drawing a blank for the zexal transformation deck for Rentaro, so I'll think about it.

revisions:

I went in more on the events.

I change the ruling of **Apocalyptic death eater** effect to half the current attack as damage, not at the highest point **  
**

I changed the tag team system to match up with the tag team ruling

I corrected some card names


	4. Recollections and Reunions

born into this world as Naruto Namikaze with parental neglect all for a sibling suspected of a prophecy for 10 years. He runs away and falls into despair under a new name (ooc). When he is confronted with his past will he be able to face it? genderbend, Parents alive, pairing undecided, oc deck, m for lang

This is my first story so please, flamers, know that i am 10 inches up your mom before you say anything and this goes into a pissing match, other than that constructive criticism is okay

I own nothing of this content

* * *

Chapter 3: Recollections and Reunions

Sharks P.O.V.

After having the stolen things returned, Shark had taken Yuma and his gang to a local cafe to talk about the past he shares with Rentaro.

Yuma: "Shark what's with you and Rentaro?"

Everyone started to listen in intently on Shark's next few words.

I said in a distraught tone "His old name, was Naruto Namikaze. Me and my sister were friends with him once before he disappeared, running away from home. He must have changed his name and appearance somewhere along the line here." 'why didn't he trust us enough to tell us where he has been all these years?'

Tori widened her eyes "Wait, that name, isn't that the one on the missing posters?" 'They only bothered to look for him now with the posters after all these years. Must be some family he has.'

Bronk in realization asked "Isn't that also the surname of that old famous duelist, The Yellow Flash of Konoha?" 'How dare they compare him to that bastard who sold out his son for power. But ...'

Shark being an ex duel circuit duelist and being a personal friend of Naruto knew about his reputation "Yes and yes, but he has since been disgraced because of the allegations and confessions of child abuse of the village as a whole." '...they have already gotten what they deserve.'

Yuma widened his eyes in surprise as he was placing the ideas all together: he wears a full body outfit (to hide the evidence of abuse), the change name (to hide from the abusers), his reaction to the poster even (his discomfort when looking at the missing poster) "But then that means." .

I, in an sad tone, said "Yes Yuma, Rentaro is that child that they abused.". 'I only wish I could have been there more for him.'

Bronk spoke up "That's crazy, if Rentaro had a past like that he would told us a long time ago.".

I in turn replied "I wouldn't be too surprised, He had left his other friends behind as well.".

Yuma, who has been looking off into space for the last few minutes suddenly became alarmed, if the look on his face was anything to go by. "Wait, what!?". Everyone looked at him confused.

Tori responded "Ummm, Yuma are you okay there"

Yuma P.O.V.

* * *

Tori widened her eyes "Wait, that name, isn't that the one on the missing posters?" 'Wait, what, missing poster!'

Bronk in realization asked "Isn't that also the surname of that old famous duelist, nicknamed The Yellow Flash of Konoha?" 'So that explains his dueling skills.'

Shark being an ex National Duel Circuit duelist and being a personal friend of Naruto knew about his reputation "Yes and yes, but he has since been disgraced because of the allegations and confessions of child abuse of the village as a whole.". Yuma had felt his heart drop as soon as he heard child abuse 'Wait what!, child abuse!'.

I widened my eyes in surprise as he was placing the ideas all together: he wears a full body outfit, the change name, his reaction to the poster even "but then that means.".

Shark in an sad tone "Yes Yuma, Rentaro is that child that they abused.". 'Rentaro, why didn't you tell any of us?'

Bronk spoke up "That's crazy, if Rentaro had a past like that he would told us a long time ago.".

Shark in turn replied "I wouldn't be too surprised, He had left his other friends behind as well.". 'No, that can't be true, Rentaro isn't the type to abandon his friends like that.'

Before he could voice his thoughts another voice began to speak out. It was from the mysterious phantom named Astral

In an apathetic voice the blue phantom figure said, "Yuma, it appears that with Rentaro's past the next number card will have a high probability to be with Rentaro."

I suddenly gaze off to Astral's form alarmed at what he had just said and implied "Wait what!?". I forgot Astral was someone or something I could only see and looked around to see everyone looking at in confusion.

Tori responded "Ummm, Yuma are you okay there"

* * *

Yuma P.O.V. end

Before anyone could say anything else, suddenly an ear piercing shriek echoed throughout the distance followed by another one. Everyone started to look in the direction it came from, well everyone aside from Shark at least. That was the same direction Rentaro headed off into.

Shark just started to laugh. "Hahaha, Oh yeah, that reminds me, we never could get one over on Naruto no matter how hard we tried in prank wars." internally the reminiscing wasn't the reason Shark was laughing; He was laughing because he recognized that voice as Quattro's. He could never forget anything about him because of how he was disqualified and banned because of him or how he put Rio into a coma, but to hear his voice sounding out like that was like christmas coming in early. 'Thank you, Naruto'.

Yuma could attest to that. "I know how you feel Shark, I tried to prank him once after hearing him saying no one could out prank him. It didn't end well.".

Everyone other than Shark could look on in remembrance that day. Yuma had walked into school that day in a pink-frilly ballerina costume with clown makeup all over his face in gloom. Rentaro had walked in a few seconds later, laughing his ass off. The pregnant silence of the shocked class soon turned into slight chuckling, then full blown laughter. Even the teacher couldn't help but laugh.

Bronk and Tori started to laugh "Oh yeah, Yuma, you looked good in that ballerina tutu that day" said Tori in a taunting matter. Bronk followed up "Not that your clown makeup helped." which lead to a roar of laughter from the other three at Yuma's expense.

Shark died down his laughing "Oh, that's nothing, I remember one night he placed fake spiders all over Rio's room and played soundtracks recordings of horror movies in my room when we were about 7 years old.". It was needless to say they wet their beds afterwards. Yuma asked "how is that worse?". Shark said "I wasn't finished yet. He then replaced all our shampoo with pink hair dye and laced our clothes with itching powder that day as well. He dubbed that day, the crazy pinkette twin day.".

Yuma, just now, had an idea of a way to get back at Naruto for that day, "Hey Shark, would you like Rentaro's home address.". Shark grabbed Yuma's hand and said "Thank you, Yuma.". "Okay it's ...", Little did they know, a shadow was eavesdropping around the corner of the building and the only defining trait the shadow had was a head band with a strange leaf symbol on it. After catching the information it needed, the shadow slowly faded out of sight around the corner. Soon after getting the residential address of Rentaro, Shark sped off on his bike hoping to catch him. The storm was brewing with the field set.

3 hours later with Rentaro

* * *

After finishing up his runs and clean up from Quattro's unfortunate accident, he returns home. Hopefully to fix his leaky roof from last night's storm.

"Blank District" a computerised voice said. Rentaro getting over his reminded trauma, stepped out of the crowded train 'Rentaro, take it easy, okay' 'We need to find another way to get to work and home again'

Walking down the streets until he came upon his apartment, What he didn't notice was a shadowy figure following him, but Akane did.

'Wait Rentaro, we are being followed.' 'By who.' 'by the guy in the back alleyway.' Rentaro carefully lifted up his D-pad to check out the approaching shadow reflection. His thoughts and ideas for counter reactions were halted.

*Vroom* *Vroom* a motorcycle sounded. It was Shark pulling up to him up on the side of the curb. "Naruto, we need to talk." Shark now sounded stern as he has gotten over the phase of complete and utter shock and now in anger that he left them all those years ago, though not as much as he could have been if not for Quattro's unfortunate accident.

Rentaro nodded as he mounted the motor cycle. "Hey what are you doing!?" Shark asked as he noticed the position they were in. In a whisper Rentaro had asked Shark "Can you take a scenic route around?", "Why and why are we whispering?" Rentaro only response was pointing to the back alleyway where a shadowy figure could be seen poking its head out as Shark gazed at the figure before recognizing the Leaf insignia on the arm band of the figure, alerting it causing it to run away. "Damn it Shark!, couldn't you be more subtle than that. I at least used my D-pad to see the guy's reflection, now they know your face and identity.". "Wait, what?", "*sigh* Just drive before more come." Shark nodded and drove off with Rentaro in tow.

At another street 30 minutes later

* * *

Night had fallen when they had finally gotten away from the street with the shadowy figure. Shark put his motorcycle to a stop. "Will you tell me what's going on now?" "Give me a second to think on how I'm going to phrase this.". A worried female voice echoed throughout his mind 'Rentaro are you sure you want to go through with this you could put him at risk' 'He was already at risk the moment they spotted me with him.'

"Okay start on why you left without saying anything else in the text message.", Rentaro now dawning his poker face said "To give you plausible deniability to find me." "What do you mean?"

"Think about it Shark!, you saw all my scars,..." pulling up his right sleeve to reveal the word "MURDERER" etched into his skin causing Shark to wince. "... If they could do this to a child, think about what could happen to you and Rio in their desperation to get me back. Especially when Rio is in such a vulnerable state such as of now.". Shark could only hang his head at this point.

"Why, Naruto ..." "Hmm?" "Why did you reveal your identity today if that was the case?" "I saw it in your eyes." "My what?" The melancholy in Rentaro's voice shot up "The eyes of loneliness, pain and despair. As I said before I couldn't let you be degrading yourself like that, for Rio's sake at least.". "I see, thank you Naruto.".

Calming his tone, he followed "*sigh* And before you say anything else, I want to say I was always there for you guys, you just didn't notice." pulling his hand out of his work bag producing a small baggie of a series of tickets all with assorted times and places but one common denominator linked them all. It was all for the National Duel Circuit and more specifically the ones for shark's old duels. The one that really caught his eye was the most recent one as that was the duel that got him banned from the tournament completely. "I went to every single one you had. I wanted to see you live on after, well everything."

"I also was that anonymous donor at the hospital that paid all of Rio's bills." Pulling out receipts of medical bills for the hospital labeled for Rio Kastle. Rentaro though he makes just enough to get by every month, however he would often go into illegal gambling and his luck has never run out as of yet as he is said to have the luck of the devil. He never spent a dime of that money on himself and for two reasons only: one, he never wanted to make a name for himself and two it went to the friends he left behind. "I'm banned from 10 casinos already for this, you know *chuckle*.".

Shark at this point was on his knees, tears streaming from his face. "Why?, Why would you do all this for us?" "Because you guys were my friends, no my precious people, who was always there for me. I can't stand to see you suffer like that not after all you did for me." "That day in the park I sent you that text message I honestly thought you would be just fine seeing how you were smiling.". He pulled shark into a hug and said "Come here you big lug." as shark cried.

As soon as Rentaro released him, Rentaro's face now cleared of its emotion now went on to what his plans were now, "I need to leave town soon." "What, why?" "As I said before Shark they're chasing me not you." "Wait, please Naruto you don't have to go, we won't let them get to you." "Shark, they will chase me to the ends of the earth to save themselves with their current situation and they don't have that sense of morality like we do. Shark, you have also read my medical history. They even sexually molested me, god damn it, if Rio got hurt like that because of me I would never forgive myself.".

A voice inside his head alerted Rentaro 'Rentaro we've got company' 'Damn it, I didn't expect them to find us so quickly.' Rentaro's eyes narrowed as two presences entered their area of perception, "Damn it, Shark they're here, Konoha!" this snapped Shark out of his trance, his expression hardened and he got in position for a fight, back to back with Rentaro.

A figure with a leaf symbol inscribed on his headband slowly entered the vision of shark as another figure with a leaf symbol inscribed on his headband entered Rentaro's vision. Rentaro on full alert asked "who are you and what do you want!?".

"We've found you Naruto Namikaze." "I go by another name now-a-days and my surname isn't that man's anymore, when he made my sister his heir instead of his natural first born I was disowned by them by clan law." "Besides that you are still a registered citizen of konoha and you must go back it's your fate to do so.".

The figures quickly came closer into view. One of them was a male with long brown hair with white clothing while the other was a female that looked younger than the male with the same color hair but the most defining feature was their eyes.

Upon closer examination of the Konoha envoys Rentaro said "Your eyes, I see, you're one of them aren't you." "One of what, Naruto?" Shark asked with great tension in his voice.

"I see you still know of us, Hyuga clansmen then.", "You know, my struggle is very similar to yours, Naruto, The Caged Bird Seal.". "The Caged Bird Seal, a seal that turns the wearer into a slave basically, correct" Shark eyes just widened at the mention of slave 'Jesus, enslaving children, What the hell kind of village is Konoha' "That is the partial truth, The seal only makes the wear a slave of his own free will, the real function of the seal is to kill the bearer on the whim of the seal master.". "I still have to be bound to my fate just like everyone else, just as you have to be, Naruto Namikaze!"

The eyes of Rentaro and Shark widened in horror of what he implied. "Did you know about this, Naruto?", "I knew about the sick acts that Konoha clans would perform every now and then but never of child slavery involvement.", another thought crossed his head "Wait, is Hinata inscribed with one?"

He simply smirked in response, "It seems we are at an impasse at our demands, so I offer a challenge" He holds up a deck, "We win we bring you back and if you win, we say our scouting had no results and I will answer your question.". "However fate today dictates that you will lose today, Naruto Namikaze!".

Having a sense of wit and wanting to tell of the annoy guy from Konoha Rentaro quipped "You know for someone who prides himself on being part of a clan you sure do lack the etiquette of one.". His eyes narrow at Rentaro "Why how silly of me I forgot, I am Neji Hyuga" and the female spoke up "and I am Hanabi Hyuga". "It's proper etiquette to tell your opponents your name before they are defeated after all.".

Rentaro turned to Shark and warned him "Shark, careful their Lineage allows them some freaky special ability that allows them to see your hand and their deck!" "What!?" Shark yelled in surprise.

Neji spoke up before anyone else could, "Indeed our eyes allow us to see everything except one blind spot behind our hearts.", "Now enough of this" The Hyuga clansmen activated their D-pads respectively

"Now, Let's duel"

* * *

End

Chapter 3: Recollections and Reunions

* * *

Omake: Quattro's unfortunate accident

* * *

Rentaro saw Quattro passing down the street after the Shark's incident. He decided to get a little revenge for Shark and Rio.

This neighborhood was well known for its butcher businesses and stray dog population. Rentaro who frequently made runs always carried a dog whistle to distract dogs while he had made deliveries to certain places. Quattro was also passing by the loud house with the chihuahuas piranhas 'those small guys eat like a pack of piranhas'. 'This is too good to be true, Rentaro.' 'I know, you thinking what I'm thinking.'.

A devious grin appeared on Rentaro's face and a matching one appeared on the mental fox inside his head. Rentaro quickly grabbed a full trash can behind one of the butcher stores and hid behind an alleyway.

As Quattro passed by *splash* Quattro was wet with guts as he turned to face Rentaro with his vision still blurry with all the guts and blood on his face, "What the...!?". He was suddenly cut off by a familiar voice, "What's the matter Thomas, not up for another prank war. HAHAHA!" (with the laughter being maniacal). His expression turned to sheer horror because someone knew his real name and someone had used the word prank war; he had always been afraid of the words prank war since his friend naruto had won everyone by a landslide every friggin time. He was now especially afraid because they had been used in the same sentence.

Realizing who it was he was very nervous at this point, "*Glup* Na-Naruto, can't we talk about this." "Okay, I go under for a while and find out that you sent a sweet little girl to the hospital in a coma, I think this calls for divine punishment! HAHAHA!". *Whistle* He flinched to the sound of the whistle as he yelled, "AHHHHHH!, wait what?" he touched himself to check if everything was okay before rubbing the guts off his face and looking around after a few second when nothing happened after the whistle.

Rentaro who hid on top of a roof out of sight just said, "Thomas, you should know this neighborhood is very famous for its dog population, especially chihuahuas, rottweilers and pitbulls, and that my friend was a dog whistle." *Bark* *Bark* *Bark* a sound of a hoard of dogs came about, in a sudden realization of horror that the dogs would chase the guts and blood he's coated in, Quattro just went running away from the barking "AHHHHH!". Rentaro's maniacal laughter could be heard all throughout the day and in his head a fox could be heard laughing as well.

3 hours later at the current Arclight dwellings

Quinton asked Quattro "What happened to you?" as he came home covered in torn clothing, bite marks and scratch marks as well as a chihuahua still clinging to Quattro's rear end. Trey just laughed in realization, only one thing or person could do this sort of damage.

"*groan* Quinton, just never mention prank war to me ever again.". Trey just laughed even more at this point at the mention of prank war. Quinton was just confused until he realized 'Yeah, this is something Naruto would definitely do.'. He would definitely need to keep his wits about him for the next few days because when Naruto starts a prank war, it means total war!

Quattro annoyed with Trey's laughter yelled "You shut up!, you realize now that he has declared prank war you two are next, right!" This thought made Trey pale while Quinton was just apathetic. Some things never change.

* * *

End

Omake: Quattro's unfortunate accident

Author's note: To the guest flamer in World Contract, you don't like my story fine don't read it, everyone is entitled to their own what-ifs on the fanfic website so if don't shut the fuck up about wanting me to "fuck off", my biggest what-if then is what if I take my fist and "fuck" up your face, and don't worry about me, I'm also fucking up your mom really good. To everyone else sorry you had to listen to this, but I don't take punches lying down. The next chapter is the fight against the Hyuga clan and the deepening of the bond between Shark and Rentaro. The Hyuga clan already had their deck taken already so their decks are going to be simplistic than regular archetypes. The next time is chapter 4: Shark's new hope, A new number is born!


	5. Shark's new Hope

born into this world as Naruto Namikaze with parental neglect all for a sibling suspected of a prophecy for 10 years. He runs away and falls into despair under a new name (ooc). When he is confronted with his past will he be able to face it? genderbend, Parents alive, pairing undecided, oc deck, m for lang

This is my first story so please, flamers, know that i am 10 inches up your mom before you say anything and this goes into a pissing match, other than that constructive criticism is okay

I own nothing of this content

* * *

Chapter 4: Shark's New Hope

Begin

"Now, Let's duel."

Rentaro activated his D-pad as did shark. However when the Hyuga's activated their "D-pads" something caught Rentaro's eye, 'This doesn't seem right why are they using such old relics as duel disks from the new domino city era?, I thought that the Hyuga family had their eye decks and their famous customized peacock design D-pad unless... things have gotten that actually bad in Konoha that they had to actually had to give them up.'

Neji seeing his curious look in his eye followed his sight line to his relic duel disk and decided to explain hoping to reason with him, "When you left Konoha entered a economic crisis as you already know, but what you didn't know is to what extent. The clans have lost their illustrious family heritages and had to use improvised decks and so, do you get now, even if we leave you alone, you will still have more people after you to save themselves. Do you understand now this is your fate!"

Rentaro stood his ground in the face of the horrible truth "I know that people will come after you and I'm not going back, not to a place where I feel I'm not welcome nor at peace, especially now that I have people on the line to fight for! what you're speaking about isn't fate but the outcry of greed and corruption of dying tyrants"

Akane smirked in her mental cage, 'That's the way, Rentaro. They sealed their fate when they decided to hurt you. They don't have the right to make amends now after everything is said and done. Not after you made a life for yourself and helping your true friends in their need when they never did'

The duo stared at their respective opponents Shark, hearing Rentaro's spirit burning within him smirked, with his eyes focused on Hanabi Hyuga "I lost my friend once, I'm not losing him again to you monsters!"

"That isn't not your decision to make." said Hanabi filled with arrogance.

Rentaro having enough of talking said "She is right, It's not yours; it's mine so, I, no we will beat you two here and now and teach you" pointing his finger out at Neji "... A lesson on how we fight against fate by living every single day"

The field had been set with their respective duel gazers with these words, "AR Vision, Link established"

Rentaro LP 4000

Shark LP 4000

Neji LP 4000

Hanabi LP 4000

Shark: "I'll start things off, I draw!"

"First, I summon my **Needle Sunfish** ( **Needle Sunfish** lvl3 water fish 1500 atk 0 def) in attack mode."

"Next from my hand I can special summon 3 **shark stickers** ( **Shark Stickers** lvl3 water fish 200 atk 1000 def) in attack mode since I normal summoned a fish monster."

"Now then, double xyz summon, **Black Ray Lancer** ( **Black Ray Lancer** rank 3 dark beast-warrior xyz 2100 atk 600 def), **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark** (Submersible Carrier Aero Shark water fish xyz rank 3 1900 atk 1000 def) descended forth in attack mode"

"I now activate **Aero Shark** 's special effect, by detaching an overlay unit, I can now deal 400 points of damage for every card in my hand and I choose high and mighty over there. Grand total that's 800 points of damage!"

The mechanically equipped sharks suddenly fired off a missile that left a massive *boom!* in its wake.

Neji LP 4000-800=3200

I set two cards face down and end my turn

Akane: 'It's going good so far, Shark already did an impressive move with a first turn xyz summon but two on the first turn is a whole other level.'

Rentaro: 'got that right, this is Shark after all.'

"heh, nice work Shark, you really are stepping up your game"

Shark: "thanks, I've had years to practice without your prank wars"

Rentaro: "Hey, hahaha!"

He was soon joined by shark laughing

Neji: "Enough of this, I draw."

This stopped their laughing as they glanced over to the person they annoyed

Looking over his cards and deck and hanabi's cards and deck, he quickly fell into despair

'Damn it, I can't bring him back, sorry father, uncle I have failed you.'

A deep and dark voice rang deep within him 'Neji give into the power of the numbers'

Neji, before anyone knew anything, was engulfed in a purplish aura and his eyes glowed with power. "Arrg!" he grunted as he gripped his head

Hanabi:"Cousin, what's wrong?"

Akane: 'Rentaro watch out, he is under the influence of a number!'

Rentaro:'*sigh* I can't catch a break today can I.'

"Oh, here we go again."

Shark: "What do you mean by that Naruto?"

Hanabi looked at their opponents and ask "Do you know what's going on?"

Rentaro: "Yes, this is what you were like before you summoned the number monster."

Sharks eyes widen in horror

Shark: 'Oh, not another one of those crazy things.'

Hanabi: "Number monster?"

Neji:I normal summon a monster in my hand. I now summon **Bacon Saver** and I now activate the spell card **overlay clone** , this allows me to make **Bacon Saver** count as two overlay units in exchange for negating its effects.

I overlay my 2 level 2 Bacon Saver in order to build the overlay network in order to xyz summon **Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition** ( **Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition** rank 2 earth zombie xyz 2200 atk 0 def) in attack mode.

Neji: I activate **Crumble Logos** 's special ability to detach an overlay unit and negate the effects of one card for as long as **Crumble Logos** still stands and I choose your **Aero Shark** , a black symbol appeared on **Aero Shark**.

I set the rest of my hand face down and end my turn

Rentaro: "It's my move, I draw"

I summon my **Apocalyptic Culler** ( **Apocalyptic Culler** fiend dark lvl 4 1500 atk 1500 def). A man no, a humanoid figure appeared with the shattering of reality, he was adorned with rags and wore a gas mask on his face. With a mighty rush of red steam from the gas mask holes, he raised his hand and a black staff appeared out of thin air arcing with black lightning but his hand, his hand sticking out of the rags was black and scaly with chains and if one could look through the eye holes of the gas mask they would see empty sockets crying blood tears.

...and now **Apocalyptic Culler** effect activates I can now special summon a monster with the same level as **Apocalyptic Culler** from my hand so come on out, **Apocalyptic survivor** (Apocalyptic survivor fiend dark lvl 4 1500 atk 1500 def)

The demonic entity came into view. It was humanoid, scaly and intimidating, it look like it had draconic wings sprouting out of it's back, key word had, but was now bleeding stubs of wings and its body was battered and bruised in the abdomen thus being worthy of its survivor title. The face was not a pretty sight: the face looked demonic and the teeth was jagged and the mouth was leaking out blood from the side. The demon howled an inhuman roar of pain to the heaven upon being summoned.

*SCREECH!*

Shark: "Naruto- are all of your monster supposed to be like this?"

Rentaro: "Unfortunately, yes they are, as the apocalypse is depicted an event of absolute horror and death for most people. The end of all days as they call it."

Shark: 'could it be, Naruto is this what they did to you?' his thoughts went erratic of the possibilities especially remembering the death eater's appearance.

Neji: getting more and more deranged, he declared "Naruto Uzumaki, no Namikaze. We already said you have no choice in this matter, you are going back to Konoha so I can make my family proud, HAHAHA!"

Hanabi: "Neji, what's wrong?!"

Neji: "Shut up Hanabi and just focus on getting the Namikaze to face his fate!"

Rentaro: 'Akane what's wrong with him?'

Akane: 'He seems to be under large amounts of pressure before the number took hold of him and his psyche is cracking under the pressure of the number amplifying the negativity in him.'

Rentaro: "I see another victim of Konoha then ehh. Then I will show you the same truths I learned years ago."

Akane: 'Right, lets free him, Rentaro.'

The spirit of Akane appeared behind him as they spoke in unison.

Rentaro and Akane: I overlay my level 4 **Apocalyptic Culler** and my level 4 **Apocalyptic survivor** in order to build the overlay network. Come forth the shadow cast by mankind, the despair incarnate who shall end all hope!, xyz summon! Descend **Number 98: Antitopian**! ( **Number 98: Antitopian** warrior dark rank 4 2000 atk 2500 def) in attack mode

With a massive explosion from the overlay network a massive bam of black light shot up into the sky and with that, the antithesis of Utopia descended, the regal white that garbed utopia was absent and only a despairing black was there. The once shining blades was now a dim veil of black metal. The aura of the savior had became the aura of the death bringer. The actual Utopia represented the hope and path of light while **Antitopian** represented the devil's contract given to the desperate. All of Rentaro's experiences caused him to sign the devil's contract long ago.

Shark: "You have a number monster!?"

Rentaro: "Yes but, can we talk about this later though."

Shark sighed but nodded in understanding

Shark: 'Naruto what has happened to you?'

Neji: "Even if you have a number monster it's still not enough to beat me."

Shark: *growl* "He's right Naruto, you're 200 atk short."

Rentaro: "Don't worry Shark, I've got this"

"First, the effect of **Apocalyptic Culler** activates and allows me to attach a monster in our graveyard to **Antitopian** since I used him as xyz material so I reattach the **shark stickers** that Shark detached earlier. **Apocalyptic Culler** appeared behind **Antitopian** and a hole in the ground opened up letting **Apocalyptic Culler** with his chained hand, shoot out a chain grabbing a **shark stickers** and letting it transform into a small ethereal light float around **Antitopian**."

Shark: "Wait Naruto, use my monsters"

Rentaro: "got it, Shark, by detaching one overlay unit from **Black Ray Lancer** I can negate the effects of **Crumble Logos** until the end phase"

The black mark on **Aero Shark** dispersed

Shark: "Since we detached **needle sunfish** as an overlay unit and sent it to the graveyard I can now choose one monster and decrease its atk by 500"

 **Crumble Logos** atk 2200-500=1700

I activate **I** **nto The Void** , a spell card which destroys all spell and trap cards you control giving 200 atk to your monster for each one which adds up to 600 atk"

Crumble Logos atk 1700+600=2300

Neji: "I see you are planning on overpowering me later on my next turn with your **xyz unit** card. Well we'll just see about that, then Ma-ha-ha!"

'The Namikaze fell right into my hands, on his next turn he will attack but I'll activate from my graveyard, my trap card, **Vanishing Soul** which allows me to banish it and decrease the atk of an attacking opponent's monster by 500 atk for every overlay unit attached to the monster. Then I'll finish it with **Regaining Soul** which will gain life points equal to a decrease **Vanishing Soul** does to his monster.'. Neji was so broken as he was too focused on his perfect strategy to notice the face down **Void Repel** card on Rentaro's field

Rentaro: "Not even close, I now activate the effect of **Aero Shark** , to detach an overlay unit and deal 400 points damage for each card in my hand and since I have 3 cards in my hand you take 1200 points of damage.

Neji: I activate the effect of the trap in my graveyard **Damage Diet** , which allows me to halve the effect damage I take this turn by banishing from the graveyard. The mechanically augmented sharks released another torpedo *boom!*

Neji LP 3200-600=2600

Hanabi: "Neji!"

Rentaro: I now activate from my hand **Xyz Unit** , the equip spell that increases my monster's atk by 200 for every rank it has which adds up to 2800 atk"

 **Antitopian** atk 2000+800=2800

Rentaro: "I set two cards face down and end my turn"

The black mark on **Aero Shark** reappeared

A purple and ominous aura over takes Hanabi

Hanabi: "AAAAH!" she screams as she clutches her head, she regains her composure and mirrors Neji's look

"I draw, I summon out a **Battle Ox** ( **Battle Ox** Beast-Warrior earth lvl 4 1700 atk 1000 def)"

"I play the spell card **overlay clone** to make **Battle Ox** count as two overlay units."

I overlay my 2 lvl 4 **Battle Ox** s With these two monsters I build the overlay network to xyz summon **Number 70: Malevolent Sin** ( **Number 70: Malevolent Sin** insect xyz dark rank 4 2400 atk 1200 def) in atk mode. A massive spider engraved with the number 70 descended and snarled.

Rentaro: "*sigh* "Here we go again"

Shark: "*gasp* "Another number monster!"

Akane: 'Be ready for anything Rentaro. They have us out numbered.'

Rentaro: 'Right.'

Hanabi gazed over to the face down cards they had and simply concluded her turn

Hanabi: "tch, I play two cards face down and end my turn."

Rentaro: 'Damn it I forgot that she could see past our face downs. If she activated her monster's effects, I would have able to use my trap card **Void Repel** , to negate the activation and deal damage equal to half a targeted monster's atk to both players.'

Neji: "Make your move not that your next draw will be any good. I can already see the monster you're going to draw, not that another monster on the field will help against our numbers. Now then face your fate!."

Shark: "It's my move I-I draw", Shark looked struggled with his draw. He looked at the number monsters surrounding him and started to sweat.

'Damn it, I can even keep up with them, my monsters don't even have enough atk points to match them and even when I had a number I still couldn't even beat deadlast Yuma. How am I going to keep Naruto safe with this? They'll decimate my field next turn!'

Akane: 'Rentaro, Shark is suffering doubts about fight against the numbers and his loss against Yuma. We need to encourage him if we have any hope of winning this.'

Rentaro: "Shark, I know you have doubts right now but, let me tell you the story of how I got my number"

"Each and every day I suffered in that god forsaken village and it made me desperate for freedom and escape. When I finally left I realized my resolutions for freedom and thus **Antitopian** the manifestations of my experiences, desires and hopes was created not long after I left. So Shark, all you need is to look forward into the future and create it yourself!"

Shark stared down at his hands before closing his eyes. He started to radiate a vibrant purple aura and gained a stern look in his eyes.

Akane: 'He seems to be awakening to the resolutions in his heart.'

Rentaro: 'Alright, Shark show me your power of belief and resolutions.'

Shark: "I detach an overlay unit from my Black Ray Lancer to special summon from my hand **Xyz Remora** (Xyz Remora fish water lvl 4 800 atk 800 def) and since I detached an overlay unit I can now use **Xyz Remora** 's special effect to xyz summon a monster for one less overlay unit.". A bright purple light that matched his aura shone in his hand, a new card was born.

"I overlay my lvl 4 **Xyz Remora** , with this monsters I build the overlay network, When slumbering powers of sea and earth weave, the light of new life bursts forth! Xyz Summon! Awaken, **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark**! ( **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark** water sea serpent xyz rank 4 2600 atk 2100 def)"

A light begun to shine in Rentaro's hands and low and behold a new card had been created. It wasn't until Akane spoke that he broke out of his splendor.

Akane: 'Rentaro, you have awakened a new power with your bond with shark use it wisely.'

Rentaro: 'Got it'

"Shark wait up I activate my facedown trap card **Apocalyptic Overlay Soul** this trap card allows me to select two monsters with the same name in the graveyard and use them as xyz material for an xyz summon of an Apocalyptic monster but in exchange I can't summon next turn."

"This is the power of our bond, shark! and the way we create our own fates by living, Neji!"

From the graveyard, I overlay 2 lvl 3 **Shark Stickers** to build the overlay network to xyz summon **Apocalyptic Deep Sea Scourge** ( **Apocalyptic Deep Sea Scourge** sea serpent xyz water rank 3 2300 atk 1500 def). A massive oversized loch ness monster emerged from the overlay network, the head was webbed scaly with a bloody jagged tooth mouth and the body looked like a black colored seal full of scars and oozing blood on to the floor *ROAR!*.

Akane: 'Rentaro, the field is set, everything is ready, now finish it!'

Rentaro, now had a stern look in his eyes as he glanced over to Shark still looking at **Deep Sea Scourge** with a mix of fear and wonder.

Neji: "Where are these new cards coming from!?"

Hanabi: "I don't know but we better stay on guard."

Shark: "Alright Naruto, let's end this."

Shark said: "Now **Black Ray** Lancer attack **Crumble Logos** , and now since I declared an attack I now activate **Spider Shark** 's special effect, by detaching an overlay unit, I can decrease all your monster's atk by 1000 until the end phase. Go shining hope thread entanglement!". The extra limbs of the dragon started sprouted that bobbed and weaved like a spider web, forming a net it launched over to the opponent's monsters

Crumble Logos atk 2300-1000=1300, Malevolent Sin atk 2400-1000=1400

Hanabi: "I activate my face down trap **Damage Diet** which halves any battle damage we take this turn."

Neji: "That still means you are short on atk to defeat us."

Rentaro: "Were not done yet, when there is an decrease or increase in atk of your monster I can now activate the effect of **Deep Sea Scourge** , by detaching an overlay unit, until the end of the turn, I can increase all my monster's' atk by the total amount of decrease which was 2000! Go red sea depth charge!"

 **Black Ray Lancer** atk 2100+2000=4100, **deep sea scourge** atk 2300+2000=4300, **Spider Shark** atk 2600+2000=4600, **Aero Shark** atk 1900+2000=3900, **Antitopian** atk 2800+2000=4800

Neji and Hanabi in unison: "What!"

Shark: "Alright Naruto!"

Rentaro: "Yeah, now Shark lets do this!"

Shark and Rentaro in unison: "Now go **Black Ray Lancer** and attack!"

Neji: "not so fast, I activate **bacon saver** 's special effect which allows me to prevent my monsters destruction and negate the battle damage."

'I'd better,..' He finally noticed it the **Void Repel** , card, 'Oh no,... It can't end like this! I was suppose to be the perfect heir to the Hyugas.'

Shark and Rentaro in unison: " **Antitopian** , take **Crumble Logos** down!"

"Let their hopes fade away in the brink of despair, Falling Dusk Cleave!"

Damage calculation 4800-1300=3500/2=1750

Neji LP 2600-1750= 850

Shark: "Aero Shark, finish him off!"

Neji LP 850-1950=0

Neji was thrown back from the force of the shark ramming him

Neji: "AHHH!"

Hanabi: "Neji!"

Rentaro and Shark in unison: " **Spider Shark** , shine your rays of hope upon us and end this, attack **Malevolent Sin**!"

"Blue Aqua hope rays!", the dragon ascended into the night sky. The sky started to ripple and distort as the sea would, and the dragon touched his external limbs to the rippling and the moon light seem to emerge from the ripples condensed and they fired down rays of light at Hanabi and **Malevolent Sin** resulting in a huge explosion *boom!*.

4600-1400=3200/2=1600

Hanabi LP 4000-1600=2400

Shark: "I activate my face down quick-play spell card **Rising Tides**! Whenever a monster declares a direct attack after at least two battles or more have taken place on the field involving a water monster, I can increase increase the attacking monsters atk by the amount of battles taken place in the battle phase involving a water monster x400."

"Including **Spider Shark** and **Aero Shark** , that's 800 atk increase"

Deep Sea Scourge atk 4300+800=5100

Rentaro: " **Deep Sea Scourge** , take her out!"

Damage calculation 5100/2=2550

Hanabi LP 2400-2550=0

Hanabi: "AHH!"

Hanabi was thrown back from the resulting explosion.

Shark and Rentaro winner

Akane just said 'Rentaro hold out your hand and focus.'

Rentaro held his hand out and the number cards flew into his hand

"Woah, that's cool."

Overcoming his splendor Rentaro walked towards Neji, "Do you believe me now that, fate is something that you create on your own."

Now free of all his troubles and clear of mind, Neji for once in his life understood that he doesn't have to be bound by fate anymore. He was free, for once in his life he truly felt freedom. Pulling himself off the ground, he nodded. "Bring your head in up close so I can see the The Caged Bird Seal."

Neji asked "What for?"

"I may not have had any formal training or other knowledge in sealing but I have someone sealed into me that does.". Neji's eyes widen in surprise and leaned forward as rentaro put his hand over the seal and closed his eyes. He started to glow an ethereal orange and after a minute had passed he drew his hand away.

Neji took his headband off to gaze upon his reflection to see nothing, the mark, it was... gone. "Thank you, Naru- no Rentaro.". "You were a victim of Konoha's cruelty just like me, so there is no thanks needed and now your promise under your clan honor, Neji."

"Right, Hinata never bore the seal she escaped before she could receive it and on the honor of my clan we never saw you.". "Hanabi let's go now.", "But what about...", "Forget about it, just go". They ran off into the darkness of them night

Rentaro was still staring off in the direction they left, "Naruto, why did you let them go after everything they did?". "Shark, in this world there are too many sorrows and not enough tears to cover it. They honestly remind me of myself, so free and innocent before everything torn away from that damned village.". Rentaro turning around to Shark just said, "Shark we need to talk, but not here.". Shark nodded in understanding and Rentaro continued, "Shark, let's head back to my apartment."

Chapter 4: Shark's New Hope End

* * *

Authors note: Sorry I took so long, I am currently getting over mass amounts of test preparation and other crap I need to take care of, I am currently working on a new project, but I don't honestly like the way I'm writing so if anyone wants to take my project, I will happily send you the notes if you pm me with the name of your google drive account. It's an Persona x Percy Jackson and the Olympians, It's another betrayal story, inspired by the chaos story lines, but I think I fucked up the plot too much.

Plot: He basically gets sent to Tartarus by Olympus and his ex-friends for treason, but Tartarus is not originally a prison like the gods intended it to be, Chaos made it as a gate way to travel into other worlds far, far away. After 5 years worth of torture (5y in Tartarus=1y in real time), he gets lucky and stumbles upon a path into the P3 era in Tartarus, the tower. He joins the SEES in their fights against Nyx all the way until the end. Later, he stays for 8 years, becoming the CFO of the kinjro group, fought side by side with the legacies of the wildcard Minato left behind and marries Yukari, fathering two children with her. One night, he has a dream where Philemon, the primordial god of the mind and imagination, and the previous velvet room attendants appear to tell him of his age old opposite, Nyarlathotep, is coming to engulf all existence into darkness. He offers Percy the chance to save everyone and Minato, with the power to seal and defeat Erebus once and for all, if he chooses to do so. In a twist of fate, after 9 years, the gods and the seven have only found out his innocence and regrets it when a new prophecy comes in when, Brutus Manson, Percy's brother is on trial for betraying Jason Grace to the titans. Philemon also informs Percy, either way, that this is his final journey. What's that suppose to mean?

I have also a early sequel of the Sin of Betrayal, so far I got a skeleton of Rentaro/Naruto epicly kicking Declan's ass. Naruto will use a sin deck, also called malefic in American English, but Sin when translated in Japanese. I feel that my writting is just more summeryish, not really diving into the details, but I'll try to improve as I go along.

This may not be an ending that a lot of people were rooting for, but it's just a show of Naruto's character especially when his friends are right behind him and their support. I also have chapters in the review stage, I'm finished writing them, but I barely have time to look them over as is. If some one wants to review it and give it the okay that's fine by me. Chapter 5: Rentaro, Heartland's most wanted.


	6. Rentaro, Heartland's Most Wanted

born into this world as Naruto Namikaze with parental neglect all for a sibling suspected of a prophecy for 10 years. He runs away and falls into despair under a new name (ooc). When he is confronted with his past will he be able to face it? genderbend, Parents alive, pairing undecided, oc deck, m for lang

This is my first story so please, flamers, know that i am 10 inches up your mom before you say anything and this goes into a pissing match, other than that constructive criticism is okay

I own nothing of this content

* * *

Chapter 5: Rentaro, Heartland's most wanted

Begin

One quick motorcycle ride later

The ceiling was still dripping as they sat down at a table

Rentaro started off, "With them seeing me here and everything they are probably going to be crawling around here sooner or later with scouts.".

Shark realizing he still was planning on leaving asked "Wait, you mean you still have to go!".

"Shark I have to, I have disguised myself and they saw through it and with the duel carnival event coming up, this place will be crawling with people, media and scouts, all of them, trails Konoha will be able to use to find me.".

Shark was in tears at this point, but understood at this point there was no other way.

"Shark before I go take this.". he held out a card, **Apocalyptic Deep Sea Scourge** , the symbol of their bond between them. "You're giving this to me?" Shark asked with tears in his eyes, shakily holding the card as he took it. "Yes, I am."

Rentaro said "Take it. This is going to be a long night.". After Shark managed to calm the tears, Rentaro continued, "Shark, first thing is I need to talk to you about using my original name, can you please just call me Rentaro now.".

"Ok, but it might take some getting used to."

"My full name is Rentaro Amagi, okay."

"Got it, Rentaro."

"Second thing is the number card you awoken to"

Shark payed close attention at this point

"Shark don't use that number card unless you have to."

"Why?"

"You know those stories and rumors going around about the mummified body being found earlier today."

"Yes why?" Shark raised an eyebrow

"At the scene the victim said "beware the number hunter."

Shark widened his eyes that someone could be targeting him for his number

"Shark don't worry about losing your number, your spirit wasn't corrupted and forcibly bonded to the number, you created it and bonded it to your own spirit so it won't leave you as easily as others would. Another thing to know is in number monster battles the rule is that winner takes the losers number card but that doesn't apply to you though, you have no way of losing yours as your spirit protects it, you can only win them, but don't get reckless though. Well, unless someone has a way to forcibly take it with your soul."

Shark felt some relief that he couldn't end up like the mummies in the news, but that last part still worried him. He was curious to how he knew all this stuff though. "Rentaro, if you don't mind me asking how do you know all this stuff?"

"Shark, I think it's finally time I told you the whole truth.". "You see many years ago when I was born..." He told Shark everything about his childhood, the prophecy and Akane.

3 hours later

Shark had cried, felt angry and pitied Rentaro in the time span. Finally speaking after hearing Rentaro's tale of woe, he said "Those bastards, how could they do that to their own child and to give everything to that arrogant brat to when you're the one that suffered the most.". "Shark relax, I forgave them for putting Akane in me long ago.". "How can you even say that you forgave all the horrible things they did.". "What no, I said I didn't mind the fact they put Akane in me because she became my family, it's not that I forgave them for the abuse and throwing me to the wolves.". "Ohh.".

Shark asked "So you're child of prophecy then, Rentaro.". "I don't actually know nor do I want to know at all." . "That reminds me, in all likelihood Thomas or Quattro as you know him by, will most likely wield number cards, so be careful.". Shark, knowing that Quattro is a mutual friend of a friend nodded in understanding.

"Aside from that now heads into the last and final thing, Shark the bank account for Rio's hospital bills and the orphanage.".

Rentaro handed a check book to Shark and he opened it. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw the number written at the balance. "Did you miss a decimal point or something!?"

"Hey, hey, quiet you'll wake the neighbors.". "Oh, sorry" said a sheepish Shark. "But seriously, how the hell, did you get so much money and still be living in a dump like this?".

"To be fair it's at least better than sleeping outside in the trash can eating cockroaches for food.". Shark got utterly disgusted at the mention of that event. "As I said once Konoha had been hunting for me and what do you think the media is going to talk about if I do something extravagant with the cash. That reminds me, you didn't think I was kidding about that casino quip did you.". "Damn, you must have the devil's luck then.", *snicker* "yeah, no kidding. A winning streak of 10 times straight at blackjack.". This earned a laugh from both of them.

"Well it's getting late, Shark you should go home now. Tomorrow, I need to start saying my say last goodbyes and pack up to leave.". Rentaro put a hand on Sharks gloomy expression, "Shark don't worry there is the chance we will meet again if we live under the same skies.". A heartfelt hug ensued and as the two broke off Shark said "Thanks, Naruto, for everything.". "Idiot, I already told you, I don't need thanks, you were the ones that helped me years ago and hold that place in my hearts; my precious people.". They broke off and Shark got up and headed towards the door.

*creak* "Rentaro, you know I would mind being your big brother or you being with Rio.". It took a minute to understand what Shark was insinuating, marrying Rio. Rentaro just turn a shade of red. "Thanks, Shark.". With that last word the door closed and Shark rode off to home with everything on his mind while Rentaro just prepared to call it a night.

Meanwhile Heartland tower

Dr. Faker had called Kaito over to the tower to discuss appearance of a number.

"Kaito, my boy so glad you finally came. There has been a massive energy flux in the suburbs and I want you to go investigate it and with the signatures, I found they seem to be number originating signatures.". Kaito nodded, he left the room to make his preparations with Orbital 7

The robotic companion gave his opinion "Ma-Ma-Master Kite, it's unwise of you to continue in your body's current state.". "Orbital 7 shut up, you know just as well as I do what's at stake here.". Kaito walked to Haruto's room "Hey Hart.". "Hello brother.", Kaito walked to see Haruto just blankly staring at the outside fairgrounds.

"Brother, why are they laughing. I thought all I needed to do was to scream.", Kaito's spirit begun to waver with those words 'Hart...,I'm sorry your big brother has to leave you like this but I can't stand seeing you like this.'. "Brother, Am I normal?", Kaito putting on a fake smile came close to Haruto and hugged him 'Hart, I'll save you.' "You're just having a bad dream but one day I'll wake you up.". He broke from embrace and left the room with Hart still aimlessly gazing on, once more reaffirming his thoughts 'I will save you Hart, I swear it!'.

Kaito had gathered up his things and ordered Dextra and Nistro to do recon on his target.

Meanwhile Arclight dwellings

Vetrix in his little kid excitement said "This power is unbelievable, we simply must take control over this number.".

Quintin asked "Father, who do you want to send?"

"Quattro and Trey should be enough to subjugate the number holder.". The mention two entered the room, Trey asked his father "Dad, what do you want us to do.", "Well my boy, there is an influx of mass power detected appearing at the suburbs of Heartland, go subjugate the number holder."

Quattro said "Alright finally some action.". Thy nodded and prepared to leave.

Meanwhile Tsukumo residence

Yuma was already preparing to doze off to sleep in his hammock but was stopped into drifting off into dreamland by Astral

The ethereal ghostly figure known as Astral asked "Yuma did you see that flash of light in the sky earlier?"

"Yes I did, why?"

Astral said "The energy I sensed from the direction was similar to that of a number card summoning but only stronger than a regular summoning.".

Yuma in great shock widened his eyes to the revelation that was a person whose power far surpassed normal dueling had appeared. "Another number card, here?"

Astral said "Yes, Yuma, I would advise that you avoid this person for now because of the sheer force of power I felt in the general direction of the light.".

"Wait, Astral is there any chance the number card user could have been Rentaro?"

Astral responded "There is a high probability it could be.". It was with these words that Yuma went to sleep but his last thoughts were 'Could it be you Rentaro?' before he completely blacked out.

Back at Rentaro's house

Rentaro suddenly awoke from his sleep. Akane sensing his panic asked 'Rentaro, what's wrong?'. 'Akane, I don't know I just woke up with a horrible feeling that I'm going to be hunted really soon.'. He went back to sleep soon after the ominous thoughts.

Akane in her own personal thoughts said 'Rentaro since you've revealed your number things are going to get more tough from now on. Be strong Rentaro.'

The next day Rentaro awoke to a sunshine and went tried to go back to sleep, He still had to school today as it was only Tuesday as he already finished his shift on Monday. With great reluctance he got up and got ready for school.

Rentaro was already marching to school despite the bag under his eyes, as he spotted Yuma and the gang walking and Rentaro joined up with them.

"Hey guys.", Bronk spoke up, "Man, Rentaro you don't look so good, is something wrong.". "Don't worry I'm just sleep deprived, but I'll live.". Tori spoke up "Uh, listen, can we talk later Rentaro". "Sure, Tori.".

Meanwhile from afar a woman and guy both with what appears to be highlights was watching them from afar. "So this is who, that high energy level was coming from.". "That's right, Nistro. Kite wanted us to do recon on the target before he tries to do anything.". Taking a closer look at their intended target, he said "Dextra, I can't help, but think that guy looks familiar for some reason.", normally Dextra would disagree but his posture, looks and bonding seem familiar to her as well. In her thoughts she asked 'Where have we met before?'.

Meanwhile Rentaro's sixth sense is going nuts, 'Rentaro, we are being followed again, look behind you, behind the third building to the left'. '*groan* Oh, not this shit again.'. "Hey guys don't mind me I'm just going to go ahead, okay.", Tori responded "Okay but meet up with us later at the entrance alright.", Rentaro already moving on said "got it.". Yuma wanting to see what Rentaro was up to said "Guys, I'm going ahead as well.", Tori said "Front of the school, don't forget."

Rentaro decide to take the guys watching him on for a ride by cutting around corners and getting lost in the crowds. Yuma was barely following his trail

"Where did he go, was he on to us?" said Nistro looking through the intersection they just lost him at. "It looks to be that way, Nistro.". They were about to turn back when they had the jaw dropping experience of the target running past them and away from a crowd of fangirls and fanboys plus Yuma to add to this. "Dextra, what the hell just happened?", "I don't know Nistro, I don't know.". They then followed suit of the mob.

5 minutes earlier

Meanwhile another group of boys came to the area and was drawing a crowd of fans Quattro turned to face Trey and asked "Hey Trey got a read where the signature went.", Trey responded "Yes,it's coming right towards us actually." and turned to the direction of the signal. The fans would not listen to their conversation as they were enthralled by the celebrities presences.

Rentaro cut one corner, and around the block he saw Tomas and Michael Arclight drawing in the crowd but what Rentaro saw was the aura radiating off of them, the sign of a number. 'Oh come on, really, I have to meet number users now of all times and especially them!'. He turned to walk away but it was already too late. "Ladies and gentlemen how would you guys like to see some hot fan service in an exhibition match.", the roar of the crowd sounded, Quattro pointed to Rentaro just as he was about to walk away, "Hey, you over there, in the black coat.". "Sorry man, I have to get going, I'm late to school!" as he ran off. "Don't you want to see an exhibition match? Go get him." the fan wanting to see that exhibition match went to try to capture him.

He ran like there was no tomorrow and he was to tired to even scream. He was sadly experienced from this kind of thing in Konoha. Yuma ran slightly faster than the crowd but behind Rentaro. 'What the hell did I do to deserve this' he thought as he cried anime style tears while running.

It was only 15 minutes later that he managed to lose the mob excluding Yuma, by ditching them in an alleyway and pulling Yuma in with him. "Rentaro what's going on, why do you have all these people chasing you?". "Yuma, I will explain later, but right now stay quiet if you want to live.". They snuck past the alleyway and took an alternate route to the school. Coming up to the front gate they were questioned by Tori and Bronk.

"Where were you guys? We've been waiting for 15 minutes.". Rentaro apologized "Sorry, I just had an errand to run on the way here and Yuma here decide to help me out.". Tori said "*sigh* Oh, okay.".

After School

They all met sitting at the table of the local cafe once more, the group had just ordered their drinks and were starting to chat. "Hey Yuma, don't sweat about your dueling skills, it'll just take some time.". "Easy for you to say, you got the highest dueling grade and win rate in the school.". Tori spoke up "Well aside from that, we wanted to talk to you about your past.".

Rentaro widened his eyes as he felt a shiver go down his spine. He resigned himself to his fate with a sigh, "Oh boy, what do you want to know?". "Well is it really true about you being abused?". *sigh* Rentaro but didn't say a word as he sighed, but went to pull up his sleeve the he always kept his body covered with. His overcoat opened up revealing the words "Murderer" heat seared onto the skin of his arm and various other scars and burn marks as well. Bronk started to feel ill and threw up under the table, Yuma started to look upon the scarring with horror and Tori reeled back away from the damaged limb said "My god, what did they do to you?".

The others around them didn't notice the damaged limb and carried on, but the waitresses that noticed it felt a cold shiver down their spine. A waitress went past him instantly paling and feeling sick, but holding it in. She hurriedly went back inside staring at Rentaro with shivers. She tried her best to stand straight and look normal, but the haunting image clouded her mind. She stared at Rentaro with horror

The four people looking for him approach from the opposite ends of the street and saw the bare arm of their target, riddled with scars.

The brothers ditched the crowd after an hour to begin searching by themselves. "Quattro, where do you think he went?", "The signal reads this way". They followed the signal around the corner to find their target sitting around the bend with some other people they didn't recognize. "There he is, now let's..." Quattro never got to finish that sentence as Their target pulled up his sleeve showing a mutilated arm, one they never thought they would ever see again. With wide eyes, Trey asked "Quattro is that what I think it is?", "Yeah, there's no doubt about it, Trey, Only one person has those kinds of scars.". Trey added in "So that means that, our target is actually Naruto then. We better report back with this.". They went back on the streets.

"Nistro, hold on I have reacquired the signal.", "Okay, which way then?", "He should be around the...". It was then and there that the duo turned the corner and saw the the target they were following pulling up his sleeve but what really set off the alarm bells in their head was the scars and the word "Murderer" inscribed on his arm. Nistro and Dextra could only stare at the limb and realize who they were spying on "No, it can't be, he disappeared 3 years ago.", "No, Nistro this confirms it, Naruto is the number holder.", Nistro said "Oh, Kite isn't going to like this.", "We better report back.". With that they blended with the crowd once more.

Rentaro just pulled his sleeve back up and let the sense of gloom dissipate from the atmosphere. "I believe this speaks for me.". They all noded. "Anymore questions?". Yuma asked "Why didn't you tell us about this?". Rentaro said "Well Yuma, one, I'm designated as a run away so if I am caught I must go back, two, to give you plausible deniability..." Yuma interrupted "Plausible say-what-now", Rentaro explained "It means if someone asked you about me, you could truthfully state that you never heard of the name before." he continued on "Three, I can assume you know that they are already looking for me and could pester you guys and finally, four, If they could do this to their own children imagine what could happen to you guys if they go after you to get to me.". They all nodded in understanding and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Which reminds me I need to leave town soon if I don't want to be captured by my old family." all of them did a spit take. "You need to do what!?" all of them yelled at him. "Yuma do you remembered when I took that alternate route?" he nodded, "It was because I sensed someone following me and everything else spiraled out of control from there. I already had an encounter with my old family yesterday with Shark so at this point I just came to say my goodbyes.".

"Wait, do you really need to leave?". "Yuma, I used to be blonde with blue eyes and they saw through my disguise. Things will only get worse as time goes on as the the duel carnival is coming up soon and will leave me with witnesses, media and spies, all trails for them to find me.". They looked dejected at this revelation. "Don't be down about this, as long as we live under the same sky, we can meet again. Believe it!" They brightened up if only a little.

"Before I forget, Yuma, this suits you more than me.", he took out a card from his extra deck. "This card is **Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition**." Yuma looked at him with shock "You have a number monster!", "Yes I do, with help from shark last night.", "Thanks, Rentaro.". "I'll see you guys later, I need to start packing.". They took one look at their friend running off into the distance. Yuma looked at the card with horror, Rentaro was definitely the strong number holder.

Meanwhile at the Arclight dwellings

Quinton was in his room , at his desk, conducting maintenance on his deck while the two brothers have just returned, sensing the presence of his two brothers he asked "Trey, Quattro weren't you supposed to defeat the number holder and take the number?". "Hey Quintin, you'll never guess who we found out the number holder is?". *sigh* "Stop beating around the bush and just spit it out already.", "Naruto.". Quintin just dropped the cards he had in his hand and his eyes showed the thousand yards stare. He suddenly jumped up and turned around to grab hold of Quattro and just started to shake him.

Quintin just stood there shocked for once losing his stoic composure. "Are you sure about this, that he is actually back!?". He stood there shaking Quattro, "SSSSTTTOOPP... SSSHHAAKKIINNGGG… MMMEEE!". He finally stopped and apologized "Oh, sorry." regaining his stoic composure, Trey said in Quattro's place "There was no doubt about it, no one else has those kind of scars like him."

Vetrix entered the room overhearing the conversation, "So, he has returned and become a number holder, excellent, this will fit into my plans quite nicely.". "Quintin.", "Yes, father.", " Since you were the one of us that was closest to him, go see if you can recruit him and if not ,well then, he will still be a good pawn in my plans.". Quintin then took his leave. 'Naruto, you finally came back..', he smiled as he left.

Quattro had just gotten out of his daze. Trey was thinking for a minute before asking Vetrix before he left the room "Oh yeah, dad can we get birthday cake?", "Strange I don't recall any of you having a birthday.", "Naruto's was on Monday.". They had all raised their heads thinking, "Oh yes it was now that I recall, but I don't think that is the best thing to do.". Quattro asked "Oh, and why is that?", "Quattro, you of all people should know why he dislikes his own birthday.". A sudden look of realization hit him "Oh, right.", he said in a melancholy tone.

Meanwhile Heartland tower

Kaito was getting a workout out in the training facility in the tower when Orbital 7 interrupted his session. The metal door slid open. He got off the treadmill shirtless and put a towel around his neck. *slide*.

"Ma-Ma-Master Kite, incoming message from Dextra and Nistro.". He unlatched his head and out came a small video screen. Seeing Dextra's face on the video screen he asked, "What is it, Dextra?". "Kite you aren't going to believe who's the the number holder.". "Who is it?, I'll just beat him like everyone else." Kaito took a drink from his water bottle. Dextra just said "Naruto Namikaze.".

Kaito just did a spit take after finding out that Naruto is the number holder *ppptttttttt!* . *cough* *cough* *cough* "Are you sure it's him?" asked Kaito while striking his chest, Dextra said "Yes, with his scars there is no doubt, that Naruto is the number holder.". Dr. Faker over heard this on video message.

"So little runt came back huh, Kaito, change of plans, see if you can recruit him first and if not take his number.". Kaito responded back "Understood.", inside he began to feel sentimental about a reappearance to the friend, no brother that they lost 3 years ago, 'Hart, looks like I am bring back your other big brother.'.

"Ma-Ma-Master Kite, is it true, has master Naruto finally returned and does he hold a number too?", "Yes, Orbital 7, he has and he does have one.". "Ma-Ma-Master Kite, if my circuits are working correctly, monday was Naruto's birthday.". "Of course, of all the time he choose to reveal himself it had to be on after his birthday.", Kaito sadly looked out a window of the tower with a saddened gaze and said "Naruto, where are you? We all need you.".

Back at Rentaro's apartment

It was dark already and Rentaro had just arrived home after making all the preparations in paperwork and transfers. The school scheduled him to be transferred in one week's time and Mr. suit and tie had offered to transfer him over to another branch to work there which would, oddly enough, take the same amount of time in paper work. He reach the door and took out his keys. Moving to unlock the door, he put his key into the lock and *click* the door was unlocked but as he opened the door someone called his name. "Rentaro!", he had turned around to see a familiar face. It was Yuma. "Yuma, what are you doing around here this late?". "To talk you out of leaving.". *sigh* "Come inside." he opened and gestured to the door. It was at this time Shark rode in with his motorcycle. He had hopped off the bike after parking it. "Rentaro, I came to talk you out of lea-ving." his voice died out as soon as he saw Yuma and Rentaro beginning to pinch the bridge of his nose did the same gesture once more.

Once more at the table they sat. "Rentaro, you don't need to go, we can protect you.". "It's already too late for that guys I have already filed the paperwork and having it processed.". Shark slammed his fist on the table, "Screw the paperwork, we need you here. I brought a picture over for you to see.", he took out a photo of a group of grown up grade schoolers. "I gave them part of the check you gave me yesterday and they were getting all new supplies, beds and food. They couldn't smile like this without you, we need you here.". "Shark as I said once I want to protect my precious people, I don't want to put them in danger because of Konoha's blind rush to get me because if I stay here as is, they will find me and try to get me back at any cost. And remember they don't care about who they hurt or what they do.".

Yuma decide to try to step in "But Rentaro, you can't just give up on this, on us like this. We can help you.". "Yuma, you are still innocent to this world, you have never seen the full extent of what they did to me long ago.". Rentaro stood up and took off his coat and shirt, Yuma asked "What are you… huh?", Yuma sat in silence when Rentaro had revealed the scars that haunted him everyday. "Yuma, do you get it now why I have these scars; why I wear a full body outfit". Yuma just sat there frozen in fear over the horrific nature of the scaring. "Let me tell you a story of these scars right here.", he pointed to a series of horrific scrapes marks in a linear fashion on the forceps of his arm and a massive burn marks at the base of his arms. Shark already knowing this this story looked on with great sorrow for it mattered not that he already knew but the horrific traumatizing nature that this event held.

Flashback

The villagers had finally capture Naruto on his eighth birthday after a 5 hour long chase. The Namikaze family had decided to take Naruko on vacation and forgotten all about Naruto and thus left them to his fate. The villagers decided to commemorate this successful fox hunt by burning the 'Demon' at the stake.

"Yeah!, kill the demon" one villager said, as another said "make him suffer.", A delusioned villager said "Avenge my son.". They went along chanting one thing or another.

They were dragging Naruto face first through the mud stomping on him as throwing rocks at him until they were at the memorial stone of the those who died on the event of the kyuubi's rampage. They had gotten barbed wire and tied him to the stone. For hours they took turns stabbing and beating him and in his thoughts all he could think was 'Mom dad why won't you come save me.', 'Kit...'. He was too weak from all the running to even scream and sadly too used to the torture as well for it to hurt as much anymore.

They finally decided to end him. One of the villagers stepped in front of the crowd, "Today Konoha, we finally finish what the yondaime start and rid the world of this demon once and for all!". A wave of cheers ensued and someone handed a container of gas. He doused poor Naruto in it before pulling out a match. "Demon brat, this for everyone we lost because of you!", the leader said in disgust. He lit the match and set Naruto's shoulders on fire.

It was at this time, the Ambu closed in and dispersed everyone but they left Naruto alone burning to suffer. It was only when the Uchiha anbu saw and found him, was he rescued and taken into the compound for healing.

That day he had suffered major third degree burns and he entered his sewer like mindscape. *drip* *drop* *drip* "Kit, I'm so, sorry.", "Why, *sniffle* why do my parents not come to save me sniffle, why do they hate me so much *sniffle*?". The Kyuubi finally feeling guilt over being the cause of this, to a child, no less. "Naruto, it's finally time you learned the truth, but let's start with this first, my real name is... Akane...". A reddish misma engulfed the area and as soon as the misma receded it revealed a red haired girl about Rentaro's age with nine dangling tails behind her. She finally showed Naruto her true form that day and told him everything that lead up to this. That day he had met his family.

The day the Namikaze family came back, they just yelled at Naruto for being a brat and not being an angel like Naruko. This was the final distance put between Naruto and the Namikaze family which caused Rentaro Amagi to be born from the ashes.

Flashback end

He had told Yuma about this memory, thoroughly with every stab, beating and burning he received that day, though of course he left off the part about Akane. Shark thought 'Rentaro, I knew you were always suffering but not like this, remembering every part of your abuse, day after day, but I promised myself and Rio that I would protect you. We can't stand idly by while you're suffering because for us like this just like you did for me.'. He then proceeded to get his clothing back on.

"So tell me Yuma, are you ready to bear that kind of pain with me?". "...", *tap* *crash* "... Oops, I think I broke him." said Rentaro with a sweat mark. Yuma was sitting there frozen, when he didn't even blink for a while, Rentaro just poked him and he went down in a flat heap from passing out from fear. "Have you ever got him to do this before?", Rentaro had asked Shark. Shark sighed before shaking his head, "I'll get the marker.", The next few moments were filled with laughs to ease things from the atmosphere.

2 hours later

Yuma just woke up with a mirror to his face and it was least to say he wasn't amused. "I can't believe you guys actually wrote on my face.". "Hey, hey, it's better than earlier, unless, you want to talk about more of my childhood stories.", Yuma just paled and fell back, shaking his head. Rentaro headed into the bathroom *splash* "Aside from that", he came out with a wet rag for Yuma. Tossing the rag to him, he asked "Anything else?".

Yuma stood up with a determination he had never seen before. This of course was only dwarfed by the glasses and the mustache drawn onto his face. *snickering* "You realize that no one can take you seriously until you wipe your face right.". Yuma hurriedly wiped his face "I challenge you to a duel then, Rentaro. It's the only way to stop you from leaving is to prove our strength to you.". Shark then joined in on the conversation and said "If you're going to duel for him to stay then I will join you.". Yuma looked at Shark with awe in his eyes "Shark...".

To Yuma, Shark was always this self centered bully, but now he had taken on a new persona of the hero and it was really awe inspiring to see the effect Rentaro had on people.

"Fine.", "... but …". Akane at this point stepped in 'Rentaro, are you sure you want to let him in on us too.', 'It's fine Akane, I know Yuma and his family, they isn't like the villagers.'. Akane could only think 'Rentaro... you are too trusting for your own good.'.

"let's agree that we will use no number monsters and that we do this, tomorrow night.". Yuma was shocked, he knew Rentaro had one, but not Shark again. "Wait, you had number monsters this entire time!?", "Easy, neighbors remember.", "Oh right, sorry.". "To answer your question, Shark only awoken to his yesterday and I awoken to my number not long after I escaped my village and my old family.". Rentaro looked at Yuma but he was simply gazing off into the empty space of the wall. A tick mark appeared on Rentaro's head, "Am I boring you, Yuma?". Yuma just turned around and "Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention." *whack*. Shark asked "Why tomorrow night?", Shaking his hand he replied "Well Shark, it gives us time to look over and adjust our deck, handle daily responsibilities and it's been a long day and I haven't gotten very much sleep. I also have to work tomorrow.". Yuma was sporting a new bump on his head crying anime tears and Shark nodded "Alright, Rentaro, we'll finish this tomorrow.". They had all left the apartment and Rentaro just shut the lights and made his bed. Darkness ensued, 'Akane what am I going to do?...'.

Chapter 5: Rentaro, Heartland's most wanted end

* * *

Authors note: This is officially a pissing match, you to the flamer who was just on earlier, I'm not posting his shit and I just sent an email with evidence of your abuse to support . You didn't even come out with a name again, coward.

This maybe subject to updates/revisions later on.


End file.
